Subastas de Jack
by Lugarth3
Summary: Una vez más, el Detective Espiritual y sus amigos harán revolución en el Makai, encontrándose con el lado más oscuro de los demonios. (Secuela de "Son Demonios como Bandidos")
1. Chapter 1

**Subastas de Jack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos otra vez a la continuación de _"Son Demonios como Bandidos"._ Os agradezco a quien lea y le esté otorgando una oportunidad a esta última pieza de la historia. Desde ya, gracias y empecemos.

.

.

 ** _Sinopsis_** : Una vez más, el Detective Espiritual y sus amigos harán revolución en el Makai, encontrándose con el lado más oscuro de los demonios. (Secuela de _"Son Demonios como Bandidos"_ )

.

.

* * *

.

.

En el Mundo del Mal, era hecho conocido que ningún demonio tenía un hogar. Desde que el sistema devastador y bélico se cambió a uno monárquico y pacífico los habitantes del Makai, o al menos los hijos de su tierra, se buscaron lugares en donde coexistir sin mucho escándalo, un sitio para vivir sin saquear entre ellos ni matando al vecino.

Un pequeño grupo de idealistas quería hacer eso, en algún sector apartado y de lo más deprimente dentro del Makai. En esta oportunidad, Kuwuabara y Yusuke, acompañados de Botan, fueron donde uno de ellos, guiados por un cartel que señalaba _"Bar Nokoriko, a quince kilómetros"._

El detective espiritual supo al instante que ese sitio que se hacía llamar "bar" tenía un aura de lo más desagradable. Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando Kuwuabara encontró libélulas y escarabajos repartidas por los alrededores, como esperando a sus dueños igual que mascotas fieles.

Yusuke noto su inquietud y le tomo del hombro, parándole la rabia que temblaba en el puño de su amigo.

\- Chicos- Llamo Botan, a voz temerosa- ¿Están seguros de querer entrar allí? ¿Y si esos Lavigne están aquí?

\- No creo. Kurama dijo que no son tan indiscretos como para aparecerse donde más se los conoce.

\- Lo digo porque los demonios de esta zona no son amistosos y tampoco creo que nos digan mucho si les preguntamos por información.

\- Por supuesto que hablaran- Asevero Yusuke- Y si no, les sacare la verdad a puños.

\- Estoy contigo- coincidió Kuwuabara.

Empujaron la puerta y entraron al bar.

Botan fue tras sus amigos, escudándose de las miradas curiosas y desdeñosas que recibieron apenas dieron el primer paso. La jornada dentro del establecimiento callo por completo, incluso dejaron de beber.

\- Es el Masoku.

\- ¡El Detective Espiritual viene a encerrarnos, nos descubrieron!

De un segundo a otro, el gentío se dispersó de esquina a esquina, corrieron a la salida más cercana y se dieron a la fuga desordenadamente.

Al presenciar semejante acto de cobardía y retirada, Yusuke cerró los ojos con una mueca de puro desagrado. Kuwuabara se sintió avergonzado de presenciar tremenda estupidez. Por dentro, sintió un poco de celos por esa muestra de respeto al título de Yusuke, aunque tampoco merecía que todos se escaparan.

Solo Botan se alegró. Mejor para ellos, ¿no?

El barman entro en escena, atónito ante el vacío de su bar, que estaba a rebosar hace medio minuto. Sus ojos no tardaron en situarse sobre el equipo Urameshi, con una expresión que decía "culpables, me van a arruinar".

\- ¡Si se van a aparecer, háganlo afuera!

\- Lo sentimos, viejo.

\- ¿Usted es el dueño? Queremos preguntarle algunas cosas sobre sus clientes- pidió Kuwuabara con simpatía al notar el barman no les tenía miedo.

\- Váyanse a freír espárragos.

\- Cuide lo que dice que si yo quiero ahora mismo puedo demoler su querido bar de un disparo- Yusuke miro el techo y el suelo, sucio y maloliente, impugnado de alcohol y sustancias raras. Del techo hasta colgaban dagas- O de un solo golpe, no creo que resista mucho.

El dueño miro a los tres con odio puro.

\- No soy un traidor. Aquí mis clientes vienen a beber, nada más. No sé con qué autoridad han venido aquí.

\- Con la autoridad de mi puño- Contesto el detective, escueto y amenazador- Ya, rápido. Queremos información.

\- Si con eso salen más pronto de aquí, mejor. ¿Qué quieren saber?

\- La Banda Lavigne, ¿los conoces?

\- ¿"Lavigne"?- repitió el anciano, tomado por sorpresa- Así que hicieron algo grande para el detective espiritual venga a este lugar.

\- Entonces los conoces- Sonrió Yusuke, contento de haber llegado a algo- ¿Pasan por aquí?

\- Dos veces a la semana, la misma bebida para todos. Tequila con manzana.

\- ¿Sirven tequila con manzana? Me vendría bien uno.

-¡Urameshi, párale, que no vinimos a tomar! Queremos saber dónde se esconden esos malnacidos.

\- ¿Buscan su paradero? Me temo que no puedo ayudarles. Esos muchachos son muy astutos. Nunca se quedan en un solo lugar, cambian de sitio y de estrategia todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Nos da una pista?- Kuwuabara se metió en el interrogatorio, aplazando a Yusuke- Necesitamos saber dónde están. O al menos donde estuvieron. Ellos debieron haberle dicho algo.

\- Solo me contaron que tenían un trabajo especial.

\- ¿Un trabajo que involucraba viajar al mundo humano?

\- ¡Por mis botas, ¿Eran ellos?!- El octogenario se mostró eufórico- Todo el Makai habla del suceso. ¡Si son buenos...!

\- Ya basta. ¿Sabe algo?

\- No tengo nada que les pueda servir.

Kuwuabara carraspeo, frustrado. Otro intento fallido.

Yusuke dio un bufido inconforme, le picaba que el viejo escondía algo. Por una puerta adyacente al bar, probablemente el baño, salió un hombre de cabellos blancos perfumado de alcohol. Yusuke se fijó en el con extrañeza, con el presentimiento de haber sentir su yoki antes. Traía los pantalones vaqueros agujereados, botas de plataforma y usaba una camisa amarillenta debajo de una chaqueta corta. Se apareció sobándose la cara y escupiendo al piso, dando a entender que estuvo vomitando una gran cantidad de tóxicos.

El equipo Urameshi observo confusamente al nuevo personaje, que los ignoro para sentarse a una silla con riesgo a tambalearse.

\- ¡Cuerdas, ¿Otra vez ensuciando mi piso con tus porquerías?!

A toda respuesta, el aparecido alzo un brazo y le dijo al barman, sonrojado de la borrachera:

\- ¡Otra, Wilbur! ¡Dame otra!

\- ¡Ya estás bien borrachote!

El trió detectivesco no pudo creerse tal escena.

\- Creo que estos tipos no nos sirven de nada- Bufo el pelinaranjado, decepcionado por no haber logrado nada.

\- Mejor vayámonos con Koenma, a ver qué novedades tienen Hiei y Kurama- sugirió Yusuke, de acuerdo con marcharse y dejar de perder el tiempo.

\- La Banda Lavigne siempre lleva sus tesoros al Oeste del Makai.

El barman Wilbur sintió frió en la columna vertebral, fulminando a su mejor cliente. ¿Quería verlo en la bancarrota por hablar con los detectives del Rekai?

\- ¿Y quién eres tú, aliento a podrido?- Exigió saber Yusuke, con tono intimidante para que la cosa fuera más rápido pero el borracho ni se inmuto.

\- Me llamo Cuerdas, detective. Si buscan a la Banda Lavigne, buscan a Booshi. Él lo manda todo, su gente no se mueve ni para echar la siesta sin que él lo ordene.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Yo lo entrene- Revelo sin ceremonias. El anciano le dejo un gran tarro y botellas llenas a su disposición- Gracias, Wilbur- Festejo, con gran alegría. Se llevó una de las botellas a la boca, tragando sin cuidado ni moderación. A mitad paro y dijo con seriedad:- Dicen que el alumno supera al maestro llegada la hora, pero ese niño es un pequeño tonto con delirios de grandeza.

\- Pero usted fue su maestro- Corroboro Yusuke, con cierta resistencia a creerle- ¿Sabe dónde se esconde?

\- Tiene preferencia por el Oeste, vayan allá. Compruébenlo por ustedes mismos.

\- No podemos, Yusuke- Intervino Botan- El Oeste del Makai es muy vasto. Es un tan inmenso que es imposible cubrir todo el terreno.

\- ¡Ya valió, maestro de la botella! Danos una mejor pista.

\- Ese título me gusta, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Ese crió ya se fue.

\- Si le enseño robar, debió haberle enseñado como esconderse.

\- Puede que tenga una corazonada, pero es solo una idea.

Yusuke hablo antes que Kuwuabara fuera a por el sujeto a reclamarle a gritos.

\- Dinos todo lo que sabes.

\- ¿Quien dijo que lo haría?

Cuerdas fue a por la siguiente, le quito el seguro de un dedo y luego se llevó a la boca todo el contenido de la gran botella de sake.

Kuwuabara se hartó.

\- ¡Deja de beber, asqueroso! ¡Habla de una vez o te parto la cara con esa botella!

\- ¿Porque la rudeza? Los jóvenes de ahora no son nada pacientes.

Al dueño de la Espada Espíritu no le gusto esa contestación, él iba a rescatar a Yukina como fuera.

\- ¡Kuwuabara, no!- Grito Botan, alarmada. ¿Ya iban a comenzar a pelear?

\- ¡Espera, Kuwuabara, ese tipo!

Kuwuabara no oyó a razones y fue al ataque. Doce puñetazos que nunca tocaron a su objetivo. Cuerdas se balanceo despreocupadamente, eludiendo todos los intentos de Kuwuabara. Viendo esto, Yusuke se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso. Aquel individuo no repelía los ataques, no, simplemente se tambaleaba en cámara lenta.

Al ver que no le hacía ningún daño, Kuwuabara se puso serio e iba a concentrar su energía en su espada espiritual cuando Cuerdas le apropio una patada a su mano invocadora.

\- Sabía que había algo raro- Musito Yusuke, ignorando las maldiciones de su amigo, quien inmediatamente fue atendido por Botan- Gracias a este inepto lo descubrí. No sabía que además de Shaku hubiera otro.

\- ¿"Shaku"?- Repitió Botan, desconcertada- ¿No era "Chu", en el original?

\- ¿El del Torneo de las Artes Oscuras? ¡Un momento, entonces él es...!

\- ¿Tú también eres un espíritu, cierto? El espíritu del borracho.

\- Exactamente- El hombre dio sonoros hipos, como si lo sucedido con Kuwuabara no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo- He escuchado que lo venciste, Detective Espiritual. No voy a hacerme el rudo contigo, si Shaku es mejor que yo, el mejor de los mejores, yo no puedo aspirar a desafiarte.

\- Supones bien. Dime lo que sabes y nos iremos tranquilos.

\- ¡Cuerdas, van a destruir mi negocio si los enfrentas!

\- No me grites, Wilbur. Esto es asunto mío.

La tensión se instaló en el aire.

Yusuke y Cuerdas se miraron como rivales a punto de batirse a muerte.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaras o qué?

\- Te reto, Urameshi Yusuke.

 _"¿Qué?",_ expresaron las caras del barman, la peliazul y Kuwuabara.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Yusuke libero las manos de sus pantalones, dispuesto a pelear aun si eso significaba que sería en vano. A él le fascinaba la lucha, no le importaba si su oponente no tenía oportunidad, simplemente quería darse el gusto- ¿Donde?

\- Aquí- Cuerdas tomo una silla y se la ofreció a Yusuke- Te desafío a una ronda conmigo.

\- ¿Una ronda? ¿De alcohol?

\- ¿Y de qué más? Si no puedo pelear a mi manera, solo queda la Ronda de Sake.

\- ¿Solo eso? De acuerdo.

\- ¡Yusuke!- Botan quedo incrédula porque aceptara tan rápido.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Urameshi? Si él es un espíritu borrachín, tú no tienes oportunidad. Ni tu madre la tendría.

\- ¡Oye, maldito, no subestimes a mi madre!

\- Todos tenemos un límite, ignorante. No te creas tanto por ser Masoku.

\- No me molestes, voy a hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Perdemos tiempo valioso discutiendo!- Intervino Botan, preocupada por el volumen que alcanzaba la discusión- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yusuke?

\- Yo nunca acepto retos creyendo que voy a perder- Fue su gran respuesta. Decidido, acepto la silla que Cuerdas le había ofrecido para sentarse en ella y enfrentarlo cara a cara- ¿Y bien?

\- Una ronda de tres.

\- Me suena bien.

\- ¡Wilbur, trae los más fuertes! Combínalos en el tarro más grande que tengas. Para mí y el muchacho, iguales- El encargado cumplió con rapidez- No te preocupes, tenemos códigos en este lugar. No te envenenara, a menos que tu cuerpo no pueda resistir tanto alcohol en sangre.

\- Averigüemos que tanto- Yusuke sonó simpático y divertido. Para Cuerdas, era un joven muy intrépido- Cuando gane, quiero que me cuentes todo.

\- Si me ganas.

Relevados a meros espectadores, Kuwuabara y Botan se situaron a distancia para observar el gran show. El barman llego a la mesa de los desafíos, dejándoles a cada uno tres vasos con la altura de un florero y el ancho de una vasija. A Yusuke le pico la nariz al acercarse el vaso humeante a la cara. Por supuesto, a Cuerdas le encanto el servicio, deleitándose como si no hubiera tomado minutos antes.

El detective sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, estaba compitiendo en una ronda de copas con un espíritu borracho, esperando ganar, lo cual resultaba casi imposible. ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que ganaba energía tomando licor a montones? Era lo mismo que enfrentarse en calidad de bofeteadas con Keiko, siempre ganadora.

Ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Kuwuabara. Yukina era lo mismo que Keiko para él de un modo más inocente y risueño. Sabia por lo que pasaba Kuwuabara. El debería sentirse peor que Yusuke cuando, en tiempos remotos, Hiei secuestro a Keiko para usarla contra él. Y en respeto a eso, ganaría.

\- ¡Empiecen!

.

.

.

Por desgracia, no fue duelo a muerte con cuchillos.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Desde lo más hondo de su ser, hubiera deseado jamás volver a ese lugar.

Estar frente a esa ostentosa y oscura mansión, sabiendo cómo operaban sus trabajadores y los clientes del interior, le producía nauseas, quería poder decir _"no soy yo, esto es parte del pasado"_ pero no podía, era incapaz. Por más fugaz que fue su vida en ese hogar de los horrores, estaba terriblemente marcado.

Su arrepentimiento era incalculable.

Sí, Kurama se arrepentía de algo, por más que esa historia perteneciera a Youko más que a él. Irónico, el intentando cambiar y el destino lo hacía arrastrarse nuevamente a su lado más odioso.

\- ¿Estás pensando en el pasado?- Dijo Hiei, a su derecha. Él ya se había dado cuenta de la turbación de su compañero y lo dejo ser, hasta que la paciencia se le acabo- ¿Que te he dicho? Si te quieres mentir, vete con tu madre a seguir con tu estúpida farsa.

Siempre usando su lenguaje hostil... Con toda la razón. Mirar a otro lado y fingir que eso no fue parte de él, de Youko, seria ser cínico.

Hiei le dijo algo similar cuando le toco enfrentarse a un monstruo que tomo la apariencia de Cuervo Negro, tergiversando su pasado para corromper su amistad.

 _"Todos guardamos recuerdos dolorosos de nuestro pasado"._

\- Sí, es verdad- susurro Kurama, cerrando los ojos por un momento para abrirlos con decisión hacia la mansión conocida como _"Subastas de Jack"._

\- Es nuevo escucharte arrepentido por algo.

\- Youko también se arrepiente; eso es un logro.

El Jaganshi dio por zanjado el tema y fue el primero en dar el paso hacia el cuartel enemigo.

\- Espera, no podemos entrar tan fácil, Hiei.

\- ¿Propones entrar a escondidas?

De repente, el kitsune le sonrió, una sonrisa que debería pertenecer a Youko por lo maliciosa y traviesa que era. A Hiei le gusto verlo de ese modo, le recordaba que no estaba con un humano sensible, no, su compañero era un ilustre demonio que aun tenia trucos bajo la manga.

\- Sí, como ladrones.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Que te quedes quieto!

\- ¡Mas rápido, debemos alcanzarlo!

\- Si ya sabemos dónde va...

\- ¡Cuidado!- Señalo una montaña de roca.

En una maniobra desesperada, Botan dio un brinco hacia el cielo, sujetándose fuertemente de su remo. Se salvaron de chocar por apenas dos centímetros.

Aterrada, Botan intento echar a Yusuke a empujones.

\- ¡Casi nos matas!

\- ¡Eres tu quien conduce el remo como loca!

\- ¡Tú me dijiste que aumentara la velocidad!

\- Debes o perderemos a Kuwuabara- Le recordó Yusuke, un poco nervioso al no encontrar a su amigo pelinaranja por ningún lado- Vaya que tiene energías para correr.

\- No puedo creer que dejaras a Kuwuabara ir por su cuenta por el Makai y empezar a pelear antes que tu- Insinuó Botan, impresionada.

\- Es para que me evite el estorbo, nada más. Ni que fuera a vencerlos a todos- Se excusó, cuidando que su cabello no le diera en la cara por la velocidad en la que iban- Vuela mejor, ¿Quieres?

\- Tú también podrías correr un poco, ¿no crees?

.

* * *

.

El interior de "Subasta de Jack" era un condominio repleto de asientos y lugares estratégicos para presenciar un espectáculo, igual que escenario de teatro antiguo.

En uno de los asientos, Booshi mimaba su sombrero de vaquero con cariño. A su lado, Koros Matador mantenía el ceño fruncido, frustrado por lo acontecido días atrás.

Una bala rompió el aire, cuyo objetivo era el cráneo de Booshi. El chico evito el roce estirándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, viendo de revés a su única compañera femenina, cuya pistola echaba humo.

\- No me distraigas, mujer. Estoy esperando.

\- Uuf- Bufo ella, con disgusto- Ni siquiera nos pagaran por eso.

Su patrón ignoro su comentario y se fijó en el decorado que tenía adelante, escondido debajo de una cortina color noche, imaginándose lo que pasaría.

\- Ya recibimos la lana, patrón. ¿Porque seguir aquí y perder el tiempo?

\- ¿Tu qué piensas?- Quiso oír su opinión, mirándola bajo las solapas de su sombrero.

\- ¿ _Ese_ hombre espera para tendernos una trampa?

\- Somos libres, mujer. Vete si quieres y luego te aviso como resulto.

\- ¿Esta seguro? Comparta su opinión conmigo también, somos un equipo.

Timadora espero que le respondiera por un largo rato, sin resultado alguno. Siempre terco y obstinado.

\- Como diga, me iré. Le dejo al Ilusionista.

Ella se dio la vuelta con una palma abierta en despedida, abandonando el lugar.

\- Mujer, tú eres la canela del arroz.

Era mejor si no se quedaba, porque pronto recibiría la recompensa que le prometieron y no quería estar pensando en ella cuando sucediera lo inevitable. Así era mejor, solo tenía que esperar y entonces, gozaría de lo mejor.

.

* * *

.

Mientras más corría, la desesperación se apoderaba de él.

Según Kurama, la opción más probable del paradero de Yukina se hallaba en un lugar llamado _"Subastas de Jack",_ un aborrecible sitio en donde los demonios se vendían entre ellos.

Tan pronto oyó ese atroz destino, fue a buscar a Yukina a trote por el Makai. Todo ese rollo de subastas demoníacas le generaba repugnancia, sorprendiéndole en grande que Yusuke ni pestañeara, debió haberse acostumbrado a los demonios y los horrores que eran capaces de cometer. También, Kuwuabara tuvo la impresión de que Kurama se veía afectado, hablando de ello con amargura al otorgarles la dirección.

Hacia una hora perdió a Yusuke y a Botan en el camino pero poco le importaba, el salvaría a Yukina, no había de otra, aun sin la fuerza de Hiei, la autoridad de Yusuke o las estrategias sabias de Kurama, no podía pensar en nada más. Solo podía imaginar a Yukina encerrada en una jaula y siendo agredida por matones.

Si la suposición de Kurama era acertada, debía liberarla de ese horrible lugar antes que la vendieran como esclava, de mascota. Había escuchado cosas de lo más censurables y todavía no podía creer que, aun en el Mundo del Mal, fueran tan crueles entre ellos. Ni el consuelo de Kurama al decirle que ahora se vendían tesoros robados lo hizo sentir mejor. Por su amada Yukina no paro un instante, ni para descansar. Él tenía el hilo rojo del destino y gracias a esa unión irrompible la encontraría donde fuera y la rescataría de las perversas garras de esos comerciantes inmorales.

Sin embargo, debí detenerse en su trayecto.

Una presencia demoníaca se presentó ante él.

El ser era bastante extraño. Usaba un traje de clérigo totalmente blanco. Era tan alto como Kuwuabara, de ojos grises seductores y piel lechosa. Sus cabellos dorados traían un corte que daba la impresión de una bellota. De cuerpo bien construido y elegancia pulcra, lo único que desencajaba de su apariencia era la cámara de fotos que colgaba de su cuello.

El demonio se detuvo en seco al ver a Kuwuabara, como si este fuera un bicho raro.

\- ¡Muévete! ¡Tengo prisa!

\- ¿Para dónde vas, ningen?

\- ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Quítate!

\- Muy poco en este mundo llama tanto mi atención como para preguntar- dijo el individuo, con un gesto de manos lento y tranquilo- Me gustaría que me contaras.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡Échate para otro lado!

Kuwuabara se exaspero porque el sujeto no se movió ni un milímetro. Impaciente, invoco su Espada Espíritu, ganándose una mirada apreciativa del extraño ser.

\- No me esperaba eso- Susurro, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción- Que humano más curioso.

\- ¡Que te quites, te digo!

El pelinaranja fue al ataque, dispuesto a cortar al demonio en dos. ¡No tenía tiempo que perder, había una doncella que salvar!

El yokai tomo la cámara entre sus manos y la poso frente a su impulsivo atacante, justo cuando se le venía encima. Capto al muchacho en el visor y oprimió el botón.

Kuwuabara quedo congelado en el lugar. Su arma desapareció y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. El extraño chasqueo los dedos ante el atónito rostro.

\- Por favor, quiero unos minutos de tu tiempo.

Kazuma le contó todo lo que sabía, todavía con los ojos inexpresivos.

\- ¿Así que eso pasa? Uhh...- Él se llevó un dedo a los labios, sugerente. ¿Una korrine estaría la Subasta? Sería la primera en mucho tiempo- ¿Y vas por ella solo, muchacho?- Kuwuabara le hablo de sus compañeros- Una historia maravillosa. ¿El Detective del Rekai y dos renegados? Se pone cada vez mejor.

El suspiro con gran satisfacción. Un aliento fantasmagórico se le escapó de los labios pero se lo trago antes que tomara forma. Se fijó en el pelinaranja con interés y le saco una fotografía, chasqueando sus dedos otra vez.

\- Detective del Ningenkai, olvide que se ha encontrado conmigo y busque a su doncella. Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos usted no será capaz de lastimarme, ¿me ha entendido bien?

El inexpresivo Kuwuabara afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Buen chico.

Kuwuabara parpadeo, de vuelta a la normalidad.

\- ¿Que me paso?- Se preguntó al verse solo y con un fuerte mareo. Intento recordar porque sentía frío, confuso. Al final, recordó lo importante- ¡Yukina, te salvare!- Declaro a los gritos, regresando a la corrida.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Que Kurama supiera, una gran mansión que se usa como casa de subastas no tiene vías tan extensas de ventilación y menos hacia abajo. Y era allí donde Hiei y él se encontraban, luego de ser empujados por la gravedad.

\- ¡Esta fue tu gran idea!- Oyó la voz exasperada de su amigo, cayendo más rápido que el dada a su estatura y peso ligero.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que tenían una estructurada así?- Se defendió. Hallo un poco luz a través de unas rejas debajo de ellos, seguro de los pasillos- Nos están llevando por todas partes.

A Hiei lo único que lo molestaba era continuar en ese sitio tan estúpido. Para colmo de su pésimo humor, el kitsune le tenía sujeto del cuello, pues si no permanecían juntos ambos se separarían en ese laberinto de vías, haciendo caso omiso de la reacción incomoda y hostil de Hiei por abrazarlo.

Descendieron. Kurama pateo un extremo, empujándolos a la ruta izquierda; una reja de ventilación no resistiera sus pesos juntos. Se preparó para el impacto cuando advirtió que Hiei concentraba su yoki en una mano. De repente, la caída ceso.

Que fortuna que la vía fuera lo suficientemente grande para que Hiei tuviera espacio de crear una espada y atravesar el acero caliente, justo antes de dar con la reja luminosa.

\- Hiei...- murmuro, aliviado por su estrategia.

\- Idiota, alcánzame- rugió fastidiado, su mano ocupada por su espada espíritu. A Kurama le pareció gracioso que usara esa "insípida y ridícula arma" como el Jaganshi la llamaba para salvarlos de una caída segura.

Se aferró de las ropas de Hiei y escalo el pequeño cuerpo con dificultad. Hiei murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo, irritado por haber usado la misma técnica que el Kuwua-bobo y dejar a Kurama usarlo de escalera. A mala suerte, este rompió su camiseta bajo la capa y lo primero que se le ocurrió antes de caer fue sujetarse de la bufanda del otro.

Kurama agito la cabeza para evitar que sus cabellos le dieran en los ojos, quedando de cara al korrine tan cerca como nunca. Casi podía sentir la temperatura ardiente que caracterizaba a los yokai de fuego en la piel de Hiei, su respiración acalorada por el esfuerzo y su rostro iluminado por el destello de la espada espiritual, fascinado por sus rasgos faciales. _"Es hermoso",_ medito al ver mejor ese rostro tierno y a la vez feroz.

Por su lado, Hiei bramaba. Su brazo no aguantaría el peso combinado. Sus mejillas se encendieron al percatarse de la extraña mirada de esas joyas esmeraldas.

Se observaron mutuamente, olvidándose de la posición en la que estaban, fijándose en los detalles que no habían visto del otro hasta ahora, como los iris resplandeciente o el contorno de los labios. El zorro se aproximó más para descifrar el origen de esas ideas, de una forma que ponía nervioso al contrario.

\- Kurama, no voy a quedarme así por siempre.

\- Oh, cierto.

A seis metros estaba su única salida. Pensando en una solución, hizo tregua con su aceleración cardíaca.

\- ¿Puedes lanzar algo que rompa esa reja?

\- Lo haré- De sus dedos dejo caer chispas de yoki ardiendo. No falto mucho para que el calor llameante derritiera completamente la reja- ¿Y ahora?

\- Te soltare y bajaremos lo más discreto posible.

\- Hasta como ladrón piensas con melindres.

\- Hiei, en serio. Lo más discreto y silencioso posible.

El chasqueo la lengua.

Kurama se deslizo con cuidado, miro sus pies y se soltó por completo.

De la oscuridad de las vías de ventilación llego a un pasillo bien iluminado y solitario. Al rato le siguió Hiei, tocando el suelo de manera magistral, observando los alrededores por si se aparecía algún inoportuno. Kurama determino que estaban en el cuarto piso al vislumbrar por una ventana.

\- Hiei, vamos.

Iba a seguirlo cuando le provino un escalofrío a su columna vertebral. Se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar la pared.

\- No busques con quien pelear ahora, debemos apresurarnos- Apremio Kurama, jalándolo del brazo- La subasta empezara en quince minutos.

Era una odisea parar a Hiei cuando quería ir por cabezas y arrasar con todo, con la excusa de que así encontrarían a Yukina más rápido.

Aún no cruzaron ni medio pasillo cuando Hiei se puso a la defensiva, sus ojos suspicaces miraban a todos lados. Kurama se restó a suspirar. Si no mal recordaba, los "artículos" estaban en el subsuelo. Allí se podían contener a los demonios de raza inferior secuestrados para vender como esclavos y sacrificios, mientras los pasillos superiores albergaban tesoros robados de turno y mercadería ilegal.

Kurama a veces se reprendía, sintiendo profundo rencor por ese episodio de su pasado, todo a razón de que en ese tiempo fue un ladrón novato, hasta que su nombre llego al Mundo Espiritual y no necesito más de esos perversos trabajos, había hecho cosas tan aborrecibles...

\- Hay alguien por aquí.

\- No te pongas paranoico- El pelinegro le miro mal, nada contento con ese concepto hacia su persona- Lo siento, debes calmarte. Piénsalo, si descubren que estamos aquí alejarían a Yukina de nuestro alcance.

\- Eso no me asusta.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta...un poco atrevida?

Hiei lo miro peor, advirtiéndole que se apresurara.

\- Hiei...- No sabía cómo iría a reaccionar su amigo, pero ya había entrado en terreno peligroso y debía intentarlo- ¿Tú, estuviste en este negocio?

\- Sí.

Sus respuestas eran tan espontaneas que Kurama no sabía si de verdad le estaba siendo sincero.

\- Oh, cielos.

\- Tú preguntaste.

\- Sospechaba que conocías este lugar, participar de el es otra...

\- Solo fue una vez- Resumió el demonio de fuego, con pocos ánimos- Cambie a una banda de mequetrefes por algo de comida decente.

\- Entiendo- Un amargo sentimiento se le instalo en la garganta. Kurama no supo discernir si era por la gran avergüenza que sentía de sí mismo o la piedad que su compañero le generaba. Hiei había entrado al negocio por necesidad y el para ganarse el respeto del Makai por mero egoísmo- En cambio, yo...Vine aquí muchas veces.

\- Deja de lamentarte, eres inútil así- Ordeno con poco tacto, propio de el- No me digas que buscas el perdón. Cargaras con eso por siempre, aguántate y deja de mostrar esta faceta tan miserable tuya.

Hiei tenía una empatía de primera.

Pero eso lo hizo sentir bien, menos culpable, mas despierto. Hiei siempre lograba sacarlo de sus depresiones.

 _"Tus métodos de consuelo son tan propios de ti, Hiei",_ quiso decirle cuando su cuerpo se bañó en frió súbitamente. Se detuvo en seco, incrédulo. Conocía esa sensación.

Hiei confirmo que tenía razón; alguien estaba al acecho. El kitsune al fin se dio cuenta cuando lo tiro de su ropa. El pelirrojo estaba tenso, sus ojos se movían inquietos.

Una brisa helada le sobrevino en la piel. Hiei activo su Jagan y vio un fantasma blanco levitando a espaldas de Kurama. Estaba a punto de sacar su espada cuando Kurama lo aventó a la pared. Bien, eso fue demasiado.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué te pasa?!

\- No grites- le susurro, tapándole la boca.

El fantasma se alejó.

\- Es el… Gran Apostador.

Hiei arqueo una ceja, sin entender al principio. Tal título lo había escuchado antes. De repente, todo tuvo sentido.

\- No me digas que tú...

\- Debemos irnos y evitar que nos vea.

Demasiado tarde. El fantasma regreso, seguido de un demonio en particular; el mismo que se encontró con Kuwuabara.

\- Buenas tardes- Saludo, con voz melódica.

\- Gran Apostador- nombro Kurama, sintiendo dolor de cabeza- Cuanto tiempo.

 _"¿Así que Gran Apostador es este tipo? No parece la gran cosa",_ pensó Hiei con apatía, mirando en escrutinio al demonio frente a ellos. _"Debe ser más de lo que aparenta"._

\- ¿El zorro ladrón?

El ojigris tomo su cámara y los fotografió. De la máquina, salió un papel impreso de Kurama con la apariencia de Youko y Hiei en su versión demoníaca. El primero no pudo evitar pensar que el pasado nunca acaba de perseguirte.

\- Sí, soy yo.

El youkai se encamino a ellos, junto al fantasma que de la nada comenzó a reír locamente.

\- Tú...- Apunto a un Kurama nervioso- Me debes dinero.

Hiei parpadeo atónito.

Kurama bajo la cabeza, apenado.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al fin, lo alcanzo.

La Casa de Subastas de Jack.

Kuwuabara se amilano al imaginarse lo que encontraría una vez adentro, no le traía buena disposición y ni un solo pensamiento agradable.

En la mismísima entrada, un hombre de mandíbula hasta el cuello, pantalones a raya y una camisa de lunares, seguramente el animador de ese horror, lo descubrió y supuso correctamente a lo que venía. Sin perder tiempo llamo a los guardias y Kuwuabara vio su primer obstáculo, decidido a acabar lo más pronto posible. Si su hilo rojo no le mentía, Yukina se encontraba en la zona inferior de esa mansión corrupta, es decir, en el sótano. Debía ir por ella pronto porque unas campanas comenzaron a sonar, anunciando que la Subasta estaba abierta y lista para empezar.

Todavía faltaba tiempo para que llegara Yusuke a apoyarle, así que en ese problema estaba solo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Gran Apostador, entienda. Youko ha cambiado y yo no soy quien le debe precisamente esa deuda a usted.

\- Son la misma persona, ¿me equivoco? Tienen un negocio conmigo, no cambiara solo porque hayan cambiado de moral.

\- Con todo respeto...

\- Tuviste el descaro de aparecerte en el Makai muchas veces, sin mi consentimiento.

\- Eso fue...

\- Anduviste de paseo por el Makai y ni siquiera diste la cara para pagarme lo que me debes- Kurama se quedó sin argumentos y Hiei más que confundido- ¿Vas a pagarme o no?

\- Gran Apostador. Entienda que no estoy en condiciones de pagarle ahora.

\- ¿Condiciones? Por supuesto que no. A parte de lo que reclamo como mío, también quiero que me pagues con intereses.

El zorro se puso nervioso, cosa increíble de ver.

\- ¿No puede esperarme unos meses?

\- No. Debes tener tesoros de mucho valor, dame uno y quizás considere bajarte el interés.

\- ¿De cuánto interés hablamos?

\- Del cien por ciento.

\- Si me disculpa, creo que es una exageración...- Hiei no pudo creer tanto absurdo. ¿Ese demonio era realmente alguien poderoso o era la ética de Kurama la que hablaba?- Debe saber que muchos de mis robos no son comerciables o válidos para vender. Ni siquiera en esta Subasta.

\- Existen otras maneras de pagar, por ejemplo...- Kurama sintió una ráfaga de viento cortante por su mejilla, que no era otra cosa que el pie de Gran Apostador contra la pared, muy cerca de su cara. Cuando se dio cuenta, el demonio de la cámara mágica se fijaba en Hiei con demasiada atención- Esta joya en bruto puede ser una gran garantía.

Hiei abrió los ojos, impresionado. Saber que existía alguien tan rápido como él lo descoloco un poco, tanto que no capto lo cerca que estaba hasta que lo tuvo casi sobre él, mirándolo desde encima con perverso apetito.

Los ojos de Kurama se tornearon dorados cuando entendió que no bromeaba, indignándose.

\- Aléjate, miserable.

Gran Apostador se alejó a gran velocidad, impidiendo cualquier roce, como el puñetazo que Hiei estaba a punto de darle.

\- Es una lástima. ¿Qué tal si...?- Unas campanas comenzaron a sonar por todo el terreno. Gran Apostador dio un suspiro con el que absorbió al fantasma a su lado, tragándoselo como si nada- No deseo perderme el espectáculo. Hagan lo que quieran- Sin demorarse les dio la espalda de manera elegante- Y no te olvides que me debes, ladrón.

De un segundo a otro, desapareció.

Toda sensación de frió se esfumo con él.

\- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Supongo que oíste hablar de Gran Apostador. Trabaja aquí como administrador y financiador, también es un cliente. Veras...Youko le robo hace mucho tiempo pero suele decir que le debemos dinero. Todos saben que Gran Apostador es el adeudador de casi todo el Makai.

\- Eso escuche.

\- Hacer negocios con Gran Apostador es un suicidio- Agrego Kurama, repuesto de su reencuentro.

 _"Pero esta no es la forma de actuar de ese hombre...A menos que tenga un plan o quiera algo a cambio",_ se encontró pensando.

\- Andando, kitsune.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Tal como Kurama predijo, los youkai secuestrados, entre ellos Yukina, se encontraban bajo tierra, todos encerrados en prisiones reforzadas según su valor y recubiertos de pergaminos mágicos en los barrotes.

A la korrine casi le da un ataque de pánico cuando la empujaron con violencia a las jaulas, como si se tratara de un animal. Yukina no considero que su anterior experiencia como prisionera en la casa de Tarukane tomaría peso en su nueva situación. En vez de una habitación con ventanas y un camastro, la habían tirado a una cárcel vacía, húmeda y maloliente. Ni ventanas o colchones; nada. Se reprimió sus deseos de llorar y de pedir ayuda, arrodillando al piso sucio para orar. En sus oraciones, pedía fuerzas para sus amigos, a Kuwuabara y los demás, que seguramente vendrían a buscarla.

Al pensar en eso, se angustio más. ¿Qué clase de demonio era? ¡Era una inútil! No podía proteger a los humanos, no era sino una niña que todos debían amparar. Kazuma estaría desesperado buscándola, Kurama se sentiría culpable por haberla dejado, Hiei-san debería verla toda una dramática. Se sentía culpable...era débil, ni ella podía cuidarse sola.

No quería ser una carga, no quería más vidas luchando por ella.

\- Tienes un cabello precioso, dama de la nieve.

Yukina subió la cara, tratando de mostrarse lo más fría posible, tal y como recibía a Tarukane y a sus malévolos hombres que se presentaban para hacerla llorar.

\- Lastima que sea un azul claro- Volvió a decir el guarida asignado. Era un youkai obeso y calvo, representando el papel de don juan fracasado.

\- Monosuke- Llamo quien entraba a la prisión- Reúne a la mercancía de inmediato.

\- Muy bien.

\- Y deja de mirarle el cabello a la chica. No te verías bien con un cabello así- A toda respuesta, el youkai rió divertido.

Yukina estremeció por dentro. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso los carceleros les hacían eso a los prisioneros? Tembló horrorizada de solo pensarlo. ¿Porque ese hombre la miraba tanto?

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- Hablo el mismo hombre con malicia- Soy el segundo al mando.

\- No toques a esa korrine. Oí que Gran Apostador está aquí, podría interesarse.

\- ¡Que tonterías! Gran Apostador nunca ha echado una moneda por nadie de aquí- Dijo el calvo, señalando a los rehenes de manera despectiva. El sótano consistía en largos pasillos que acoplaban jaulas de toda forma y tamaño, restringiendo a una variedad de demonios en las mismas o peores condiciones que Yukina- ¿Hará alguna diferencia con esta?

Yukina sintió a esa mirada oscura volver a su celda.

\- Tú no vales nada, ni tu cabello color marino- dijo el youkai, examinándola con desvergüenza- Pero la Banda de Lavigne dice que tus amigos sí lo valen. Más vale que ellos si tengan un cabello decente.

Yukina no entendió nada. Vio al guardia sacar a varios prisioneros de las celdas y a arrancarles de a uno los cabellos, ayudado por una cuchilla personal. A Yukina se le encogió el corazón ante el espantoso espectáculo.

\- ¡No!- Bramo el carcelero, decepcionado al hallar una mecha de color negro en la cabeza que estaba violentado- ¡Estas raíces son débiles!- Con furia, pateo al adolorido prisionero y tiro al suelo todos los mechones que arranco- Malditos sean, ¡ninguno sirve para nada! No son buenos ni para una peluca, ¡sucios inútiles!

Yukina se resistió a gritar de indignación. ¿Tenía que tratar así a los prisioneros? Era demasiado cruel.

 _"Por favor, salven a esta pobre gente"._

\- Tranquila- Oyó una voz grave de varón- El vendrá por ti.

Yukina busco en cada esquina al origen de la voz, aun sabiendo que se hallaba sola en la celda pues la aislaron por sus poderes de hielo. Confundida de haber oído mal, se acercó a la delgada pared que la separa del resto de prisioneros.

\- Disculpa... ¿Qué dijiste?

\- El vendrá por ti- repitió la voz en tono calmado, detrás del muro con cortinas de pergaminos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El Maestro del Jagan.

Eso la tomo totalmente desprevenida. ¿Conocía a Hiei-san? Su voz le sonaba familiar. ¿Quién era el hombre detrás de la pared? No pudo preguntar nada, justo en ese momento el odioso carcelero se llevaba una fila de prisioneros, encadenados de pies y manos, hacia su destino como artículos y esclavos.

 _"Si tan solo pudiera ayudar a que se acabara esta pesadilla",_ se lamentó, abrazándose a sus piernas con amargura.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para Hiei la cosa estaba clara. Mukuro le daría premios si se enteraba.

En vez de ir por ese desagradable sujeto y cobrarle con creces lo que le hizo a su jefa (Ella se hacía la aburrida pero era obvio que disfrutaba verlo sufrir) debió haber viajado primero al Oeste del Makai. Se conocía el camino, sabia quien estaba involucrado. Desde antaño, la subasta era un entretenimiento del Makai. Bien pudo acabar con todo ese exhibicionismo degenerado de una sola acometida de su Dragón Oscuro pero prefirió ir a por el "tío" de Mukuro antes. Le valía más. Se encargó de él, llevándoselo a la gobernante en bandeja de plata. Eso sí fue una gran venganza.

\- ¿Mukuro estuvo aquí, verdad?

Se detuvo en seco. Con este zorro nunca tenía privacidad.

\- Sí.

\- Para ser honesto, no creo que ella sienta rencor por este lugar- Opino el pelirrojo, buscando la entrada a la cárcel subterránea- Ella fue vendida aquí, es cierto, pero lo que le hicieron después es asunto diferente.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?- Odiaba cuando Kurama insinuaba saber más de lo que debía y le soltara comentarios inoportunos.

\- Piénsalo bien. ¿Porque no destruyo este sitio cuando se hizo reina? Pudo poner cualquier excusa. Mukuro era capaz de hacerlo, tenía los recursos. Todos los demonios que sufrieron entre estas paredes jamás regresaron para vengarse, es más, algunos son clientes. Estoy seguro que Mukuro entiende que el problema no es este edificio, sino la monstruosidad que jamás desaparecerá. ¿Qué cambiaría con demoler esta casa de subastas? Siempre pueden crear otra y volver a lo mismo.

\- Kurama.

\- El instinto de nuestra especie siempre busca maneras de hacer daño y saciar sus maldades. Mukuro fue astuta, si se vengaba solo incentivaría al Mundo del Mal a crear más hogares de sufrimiento y perversión. Habría sido peor, mucho peor.

\- Kurama, cállate.

\- Un demonio revolucionario, que irónico- Encontraron una puerta secreta y sin dudarlo Kurama la empujo- No podemos cambiar esta reputación sucia, impura y odiosa que tenemos. Nunca seremos perdonados.

\- ¡Ya basta!

Hiei lo agarro de la ropa y golpeó contra el muro, marcando el fino cuello con la huella de sus dedos.

\- Me aburres- Su respiración caliente choco sobre el rostro de Kurama, sorprendido de su accionar- Cualquier sitio, cualquier mundo es un hervidero de bastardos llenos de porquerías. Tu ideal de mundo perfecto, ese Ningenkai que tanto amas, también es un hoyo de gusanos inmundos. Pero lo amas. Te diré porque. Solo porque allí vivan humanos no lo hace diferente. No importa, tú siempre serás tan monstruo como el resto.

Hiei lo soltó, áspero. Estaban a medio camino. Podía percibir a docenas de usuarios de yoki a pocos metros, Yukina estaba entre ellos.

Kurama dudo, empuñando las manos de la frustración. Su mente estaba llena de ideas, de contras, de culpas.

\- ¡Zorro!- Para rematarla, Hiei le grita de malas- Te quedas de inútil o te vienes para acá.

Sin perder el tiempo, saco su katana una vez llego a su objetivo y corto obstáculos.

\- Hiei...- Finalmente, Kurama despertó de si para volver con él y descubrir la prisión de los youkai. Sin extrañarse de las jaulas a montones y los rehenes en cautiverio, miro a su amigo intensamente, susurrandole:- Eres de lo peor.

\- Zorro idiota.

Kurama se mordió el labio inferior. Por eso odiaba perder una discusión contra Hiei; él lograba quebrarlo como nadie.

.

.

.

Honestamente, Yusuke era muy despistado para darse cuenta que Botan temblaba de miedo. No se enteró sino hasta que ella prácticamente se le lanzo al hombro y le susurro secretamente.

\- No hables con él, vámonos.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

El Detective no tenía muchas luces para entender lo peligroso de su situación: Frente a él estaba Gran Apostador, el personaje más influyente en todo el Oeste del Makai. Por supuesto, Yusuke no mira mal a nadie cuando le ofrecen comida, bebida y entrada gratis.

\- ¡Alejémonos! Él es...- Botan se ahogó en su propia voz, atemorizada.

\- Me presento. Soy uno de los jefes de esta casa de subastas. Me conocen como "Gran Apostador". Mi nombre real es un poco vergonzoso, por lo que me complacería que me llamasen por ese apodo.

\- Un momento. ¿Tú eres el dueño de este lugar?- Al fin, Yusuke reacciono de malas. ¿Era uno de esos enfermos que secuestraba a los habitantes de Makai para sus perversos negocios?- ¡Maldito! ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

\- Por favor, detective, no se ponga a la defensiva- Dijo el acusado, divertido ante la hostilidad- Sus amigos están adentro. No he hecho nada contra ellos. No tengo ninguna de esas intenciones, no soy tan banal.

\- ¿Piensas que te voy a creer? Debí imaginármelo al encontrármelo aquí.

Botan rabio. ¡Por supuesto que esa debió ser su primera pista! ¿Qué clase de demonio desconocido y galante se quedaba parado en la puerta de _"Subasta de Jack",_ en espera del detective espiritual para invitarle al _"Todo servicio gratis"_? A veces, le chocaba que Yusuke pudiera ser un inconsciente de remate.

Las campanas resonaron con insistencia.

\- Uuh, ya ha comenzado.

\- ¿Comenzó qué?- Yusuke todavía lo miraba con cautela.

\- Detective. Acompáñeme, dispongo de asientos especiales que jamás uso, me encantaría compartirlos con usted y su amiga.

\- Ni hablar, sucio contrabandista.

El Gran Apostador apenas sonrió.

\- Pues, vaya por sus amigos. No me interpondré.

\- ¿Qué?- El moreno y Botan quedaron incrédulos.

\- Hace mucho que no pasa nada interesante por estos lares...- Suspiro Gran Apostador- Sería una pérdida de tiempo si entran a lo bruto con tantos guardias y carceleros. Todos los prisioneros están en la planta baja y les costara llegar allá. ¿Porque no vienen conmigo? Desde mi lugar privilegiado podrán ver a sus amigos en el escenario e ir por ellos, rescátenlos y hagan un escándalo. Ustedes deciden.

Botan no podía asimilar tal proposición sin buscarle alguna trampa, pero en la voz de ese hombre no había pizca de engaño. Igualmente, Urameshi estaba sorprendido de la sugerencia, esa oferta le sonaba a emboscada.

\- ¿Así de fácil? No te creo nada.

\- ¿De verdad piensan perderse el tentempié especial de hoy? Pueden comer y beber todo lo que quieran, si se sientan a mi lado.

Ambos no sabían que responder. ¿Quién era ese hombre y porque insistía en actuar como un gran anfitrión?

El tentempié del día era sándwich de cangrejo y arroz rojo; Yusuke y Botan lo sabían porque decidieron seguir adelante, convirtiéndose en los invitados especiales de Gran Apostador. El Detective quería ver en que trampa lo querían meter, aunque sabía que Kurama, con Hiei seguro, no tardarían en dar con ese lugar, sin olvidar a Kuwuabara, a quien encontró pegado a la pared del escenario, sus cuatro extremidades formando una X y sellado de la boca con un pañuelo. El hombre de blanco le dijo que sus agentes se lo hicieron en modo de advertencia, pues el pelinaranja protagonizo un escándalo en la entrada. Aunque Yusuke bien pudo haberse preocupado por su amigo y reclamar mejores tratos, en ese momento le pareció de lo más gracioso.

\- ¿Que le van a hacer?- Botan hablo sobre las risas del moreno.

\- Si no hace alboroto, nada por ahora.

\- Ellos te obedecen. ¿Eres el dueño, verdad?

\- Así es, detective. Soy uno de los dueños.

\- ¿"Uno de los dueños"? ¿No eres solo tú?- Yusuke no supo si asquearse por semejante trabajo compartido o tensarse ante esa fatalidad- ¿Hay otro sujeto que manda secuestrar a los youkai?

\- Yo solo soy el benefactor, el espectador. Soy el organizador que ve que todo esté en orden.

Yusuke chasqueo la lengua, repulsivo.

\- ¿Esta "todo en orden" con el Detective Espiritual en este lugar?- Escupió, preparado para atacar- ¿Piensas que te dejare ir cuando acabas de admitir que eres parte de esta inmundicia?

\- No pretendo ofenderlo, detective. Este es mi negocio, sí, pero si el Rekai desea clausurarlo no me opondré y tampoco me pondré bravo si esta casa acaba en cenizas. Si quiere verme como su enemigo me resignare a ese papel pero entienda una cosa; yo solo espero divertirme. Nada más.

\- ¿Divertirse? ¿Cree que secuestrar a la gente y venderla es divertido?

\- No hablo de eso. Esto me aburre, solo me quedo aquí por un fuerte sentido de compromiso. Sin mí, mis compañeros decaerían y "Subastas de Jack" iría a la ruina.

\- ¡Es un demente! Si no le importa este sucio lugar, ¿Porque no hace algo por sí mismo?

\- Le he dedicado muchos siglos de mi vida- respondió Gran Apostador, amargo- No puedo irme. Antes, debo ver con mis propios ojos que este imperio consiguió significado, que paso algo memorable aquí, que valió la pena trabajar tanto.

\- La gente que sufre por este "imperio" no lo olvidara.

\- Puede ser- Acepto el Gran Apostador, sin ceremonias- Gracias a ustedes, detective y señorita Botan, a sus amigos y al Rekai, podre verlo al fin. Subastas de Jack no tardara en caer y ya quiero verlo.

Yusuke dio un paso atrás, sin entender porque le provino un escalofrió aterrador de la nada. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Botan estaba tanto o más desconcertada que él. De un momento a otro, aparecieron las mozas, todas de vestidos coquetas y sin emoción alguna en la cara ni en los ojos, ofreciendo bebidas y cartas... Menús de mercancía de esclavos.

\- Ya es hora- Sentencio Gran Apostador, tomando asiento en su lujosa silla, en el nivel más reservado y superior de la casa.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Así es como debe ser- Hablo Gran Apostador, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto- Nada cambia en el Mundo del Mal. Es como una película. ¿De verdad el final está en la última escena antes de los créditos? ¿Acaba con la familia unida, una boda, el triunfo del amor y la justicia? ¿No es cliché declarar el final con el héroe halagado por el pueblo y el villano recibiendo su merecido? ¿Se termina todo con un "Vivirán felices"? ¿Con un beso? ¿Una moraleja que nadie atiende?

Gran Apostador poseía una voz hechizante, tanto así que Yusuke no entendía porque tardaba tanto para dormirse. En algún momento, Gran Apostador se las hizo de recitador; sus frases eran una oleada de elocuencia y flujo filosófico.

A diferencia de él, Botan estaba cautivada por esa manera de hablar, tan sabia y coherente, de modo que solía inclinarse en la silla para oírle mejor.

\- Tiene voz de poeta.

Por más que Yusuke tratara de entender un poco, ese individuo se le hacía todo un personaje de suspense.

\- Miren- Señalo el escenario.

Tras las bambalinas, los encargados de la luz y escenario daban vueltas, avisando de boca en boca que su gran señor, Gran Apostador, deseaba ver a todos los rehenes disponibles. Siguiendo el estándar, sacarían al escenario a los demonios más inferiores e insignificantes, luego a los mejores. Por cuestiones de número, el primer grupo no completo los doce individuos con los que empezar la exhibición, de modo que los reemplazaron con dos de mayor categoría y los empujaron al escenario.

El presentador de tremendo espectáculo se hacía llamar "el suave Dori". Su cabeza era gigantesca, sus piernas diminutas y su guardarropa un ridículo conjunto de amarillo y rosado.

\- ¡Publico y compañeros!- Empezó "Suave Dori", cuya voz sonaba a un silbido- Hoy iniciaremos nuestra querida subasta con la sección de "Demonios Rango E".

El Detective Espiritual chasqueo la lengua, atónito.

\- Miserables. ¿Qué clase de subasta es esta?

Desde su posición privilegiada con solo asomarse observo a todo un público disperso en los asientos. Sí que tenía pinta de teatro.

\- ¿Todos...están de acuerdo?- Se preguntó, profundamente asqueado. Él había creído que al menos entre demonios había honor.

\- ¡Pase, "Rango E"!

Botan se tapó la boca, horrorizada.

Una fila de demonios apresados de pies y manos, se exhibieron en modo de hilera. Sus grilletes portaban pergaminos que sellaban su poder, lucían golpeados y maltratados, sus ropas estaban en pésimas condiciones y se notaban desnutridos. El único rastro de vivacidad que traían en sus pálidas y demacradas caras era la mirada más lúgubre y depresiva que solo han visto los sufridos.

\- Dios mío, es cruel. Es demasiado cruel- Aunque quisiera, Botan se sentía incapaz de cubrir sus ojos.

Yusuke se puso de pie, indignadísimo. Gran Apostador previno que aria a saltar y lo agarró del brazo justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Suéltame, enfermo! No me quedare aquí sentado entre tus sucios lujos viendo esto.

\- Cálmese, detective. Si se altera, la situación empeorara.

\- No pedí tus consejos.

\- No es el momento- Gran Apostador lo miro fijamente- ¿De verdad piensa que solo mandamos a capturar a demonios de clase "E"? Vera, también tenemos a muchos de clase superior.

\- ¿Qué...?

¿Demonios de clase superior? Ni hablar. ¿Le estaba diciendo que también tenían encerrados a seres de ese calibre?

\- Lo mejor es esperar.

Botan se enfadó también.

\- ¿Cual "momento"? ¿Que está tramando?

\- Solo espérenlo.

Gran Apostador hizo un gesto mudo hacia el grupo parado en el escenario y tomo asiento nuevamente. Yusuke estaba que bramaba del coraje y estaba por disparar sin dudar cuando lo vio. De los encadenados reconoció a alguien en el montón y quedo estupefacto.

\- Él es...

\- ¿Yusuke?- Botan se dio cuenta de su parálisis y le pregunto qué le pasaba.

Botan se fijó donde apuntaba su dedo y tan pronto lo hizo, sus bellos ojos violáceos se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡No puede ser!

¿Lo tenían a _él_ también? Yusuke y Botan no se creían que era otro prisionero.

El tasador gritaba el precio de cada cabeza. Cuando le llegó el turno a ese joven de cabello verde, rostro fino y mirada enigmática, el precio subió de golpe.

\- ¡De rango "S! ¡Un shinobi, ninja de las sombras! ¡Toya, el Amo del Hielo!

-...Es... ¡Es una locura!- grito Botan, al borde del espanto.

.

.

.

No hacía falta ser un genio.

Hiei estaba furioso, de eso no tenía dudas.

\- ¡Para ya!- Kurama trato de entibiar las cosas. Con ese yoki tan temible no tardaría en crear un incendio cerrado e incinerar a los prisioneros que suplicaban que los salvaran- ¡Tranquilízate, así no lograremos nada!

A mala hora, fueron timados.

Apenas Kurama logro llegar a tiempo para impedir que prendiera en llamas.

Una Yukina hecha de sangre y barro ocupaba la celda de la verdadera Yukina, tal y como la vez pasada. Con solo ver a Hiei golpeando insistentemente la celda, viendo arder en llamas a la impostora, supo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía detener la llameante furia de su odio.

\- Basta, calma- Pidió con suavidad, acercándose a paso cauteloso.

\- Vete. Te lo advierto, Kurama, aléjate- Sonaba a una amenaza, muy en serio. Hiei ojeaba iracundo la cárcel, podía oler a su hermana, el líquido rojo que escurría de esa muñeca era sangre autentica. A Yukina la lastimaron para engañarlos de nuevo y hacerlos dar vueltas como idiotas. Ahora mismo, nada había en su cabeza ni estaba en control, solo deseaba y quería hacer mucho a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Contra sus deseos, Kurama intento acercársele, prudente.

\- Debemos seguir, Hiei. Ya comenzó la subasta.

Las suplicas de los prisioneros hacían difícil que su voz se escuchara e irritaban enormemente a Hiei, muy próximo a cometer una locura.

\- Estoy harto de esta basura- Vocifero, sin mover un solo musculo. No obstante, su energía demoníaca se expandió y nuevos gritos se alzaron; en las jaulas no se podía huir de la expansión del fuego que los abrazo.

 _"Esto está muy mal",_ Kurama se cubrió la cara. _"Su yoki se limita por los pergaminos y las ofudas de las jaulas de estas personas. Gracia a sus restricciones este lugar no ha explotado…todavía_ ".

Las paredes de la prisión se transformaban en llamaradas a gran velocidad. Un aura tenebrosa envolvía al Jaganshi que no oía razones. Tanto trabajo para caer en una trampa, su único premio resulto ser una muñeca hecha con la sangre de la korrine. Kurama también estaba ofendido. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, diestramente preparado. Si no fuera por su orgullo de bandido, admiraría a la mente analítica que los condujo a esa trampa pero no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tenía un caso de extrema urgencia frente a él. Hiei estaba a un paso de llamar a su Dragón Oscuro y destruirlo todo.

Hiei gruño al sentir un peso sobre su espalda que lo descoloco, impidiéndole tomar la espada. Las manos de Kurama lo retenían. Al tratar de quitárselo, noto que perdía fuerzas.

\- ¡Quítame estas cosas!- grito furioso, tratando de soltarse con insistencia- ¡Suéltame o te mato!

\- Quédate quieto, no dolerá.

\- ¡Estúpido, a ti también te afectan!

\- Soy hibrido, no es para tanto- No mentía, pero eso no descartaba el hecho que le doliera la cabeza y tuviera mareos. Los sellos que consiguió debían ser suficientes para reducir el yoki maligno y que Hiei encontrara la calma, todo un reto suicida ahora que su aura demoníaca comenzaba a quemarle la ropa y energías- Estas ardiendo, detente.

\- ¡Quítate, zorro estúpido!

\- Te soltare cuando te calmes.

\- Sigue soñando.

Con agilidad, metió un pergamino por la espina de Hiei, a lo que este reacciono como un toro. Coloco dos más en su cuello y pecho, esforzándose por quedarse el suficiente tiempo para que surtieran efecto. Si continuaba oponiéndose, no solo los pergaminos fallarían, Kurama saldría con quemaduras de primer grado.

\- La encontraremos- Retuvo al ojicarmin como pudo y busco disuadirle- Te vengaras pronto, vamos, Hiei, ella te necesita.

Los gritos de los prisioneros seguramente llegarían a los pisos superiores. El fuego de Hiei se cobró a cinco y Kurama trataba de no convertirse en otra víctima. Su piel ardía del dolor pero no lo soltaría. Si lo hacía, las consecuencias serían peores.

\- Hiei- le dijo al oído, tratando de no oírse adolorido- Recuerda quienes somos. Estos ladrones de segunda no se burlaran de nosotros.

Hiei se calmó por sí mismo y su aura suavizaba la corriente de calor a su alrededor, dejándole de lastimar. Logro lo imposible. Calmo a Hiei.

\- Encontraremos a esos tramposos y les enseñaremos- Siguió hablando, ahora con un brillo dorado en el centro de los ojos- Somos mejores bandidos que ellos, somos mejores demonios que ellos.

Hiei arqueo las cejas, incómodo. Reconoció la voz de Youko. Esos brazos lo aseguraban en el lugar con gran posesividad, ya no por retenerlo. Iba a romper contacto cuando una tercera voz, se hizo oír.

\- ¡Aquí están!- Anuncio el guardia, Monosuke. Era el mismo que asusto a Yukina, le arranco la cabellera a un reo y trataba a todos los prisioneros como perros- No está mal- comento Monosuke, mirando muy interesado a Kurama. Para ser exactos, su cabello.

 _"Un guardia",_ farfullo Kurama. Los prisioneros estaban demasiado aterrados para decir algo. Eso significaba una mala señal, ese tipo debía ser un salvaje.

\- Tus raíces parecen fuertes- Sus ojos perversos se oscurecieron de frenesí- ¡Lo quiero!- grito antes de lanzar una bola de energía por la boca.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

.

Por unos milímetros, Kurama y Hiei se salvaron de terminar como la pared.

\- Es largo y sedoso, brillante y puro de color. ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero!

El guardia preparo su garganta para el siguiente golpe. Estaba eufórico. Hiei solo necesito moverse a su velocidad de siempre para esquivarlos. Kurama debió buscar donde refugiarse cuando un haz de luz paso por su cara.

A mano extendida, el guardia espero el regreso de su cuchilla, que hacía de boomerang mortal, cuyo filo le trajo un mechón de pelo rojo. Monosuke lo examino con alegría.

\- Es perfecto. Esta limpio y bien cuidado, es suave y huele a rosas. ¡Es esplendido!- grito jubiloso- Es tan largo que podría hacerme tres pelucas. ¡Dámelo!

\- ¿Tiene una fijación con mi cabello?

\- Hn- Hiei hizo un ruido despectivo con la boca- Hasta donde los tienes obsesionados.

\- Oye, que no es mi culpa.

\- Quiero ese cabello para mí. Los cabellos de estos miserables son frágiles, no se ven bien para mí- Monosuke señalo a los prisioneros.

Kurama no se tardó en tener muy claro lo que ese maníaco quería hacerle.

\- Además de torturarlos, ¿Buscas peluquines?

\- Ya no. La búsqueda termino. Tu cabello es lo mejor que he visto. Me servirá mucho para el invierno.

El guardia ejecuto su ataque nuevamente, disparando a mansalva. Kurama hubiera contraatacado de no ser porque Hiei se puso adelante, meneando su espada a la velocidad del sonido y rompiendo en pedazos el yoki como bolas de nieve. A Kurama ningún disparo le dio; Hiei no dejo pasar ni uno.

Monosuke marcho atrás cuando el espadachín lo apunto, deseoso de sangre.

\- A él no le tocaras ni un pelo, escoria.

Hiei sonrió con crueldad, pues ya consiguió a alguien para descargarse la rabia.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Tooya!- grito Kuwuabara, llamando la atención del aludido.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos de encontrarse allí.

\- Eres... ¿Kuwuabara-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Con cautela se acercó al muchacho pegado a la pared, alejándose de la vigilancia de los guardias.

\- Lo mismo pregunto yo. ¿Te secuestraron?

\- Es algo vergonzoso.

\- ¡Te secuestraron!- Confirmo Kuwuabara, atónito- No te ves nada bien. ¿Y tus amigos, los ninjas?

\- Estarán buscándome, supongo. Solo me queda esperar.

\- ¡Esta es una subasta de demonios! ¿Dejaras que te hagan esto? Van a venderte como baratija.

\- Estoy consciente, sí- respondió con calma el ninja.

\- Yusuke y los otros también están aquí, vinimos a salvar a Yukina, ¿Te acuerdas de la korrine que estaba con nosotros? La raptaron unos bandidos.

\- Últimamente secuestran a todos- Farfullo Tooya con pesar- He visto a muchos. Mujeres, hombres, también hay niños.

\- Serán desgraciados...- Kuwuabara quería gritar de la indignación pero un guardia les echo ojo y debía apurarse- Juro que los liberare a todos. No deben tratarse así entre iguales.

Tooya lo miro estupefacto. No se esperaba tal declaración, no de un humano que desconocía la malicia del mundo demoniaco. Acabo por sonreírle con gratitud.

\- No ha cambiado- Menciono, antes de sentir el pesado y áspero tirón de sus cadenas para regresar al escenario- Debo volver.

\- ¡Los salvare, te lo aseguro!- Tooya le sonrió simpático- ¿Crees que no podre? Solo espera a que me quite esta cosa pegajosa.

Tooya sabía que le decía la verdad, que cumpliría su palabra. Encontrar gente dispuesta a ayudar de manera desinteresada siempre era novedoso y gratificante, otorgaba esperanza. Dejando los sentimientos a un lado, pensó en una estrategia. Si sus compañeros ninjas no lo encontraban antes de ser vendido, importaba poco. El verdadero problema era que el equipo Urameshi estaba en "Subastas de Jack" y necesitarían ayuda. Tooya estaba dispuesto a dárselas. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

.

* * *

.

\- En "Subastas de Jack" tenemos combatientes fuertes, capaces de dar captura a un demonio de categoría famosa. Si nadie los reclama, hacemos lo usual- explicaba su anfitrión con refinamiento tedioso.

Botan temblaba de anticipado horror.

\- ¿Qué es lo "usual"?

\- Si un youkai no es vendido en el lapso de un año lo cortamos en pedazos y se los ofrecemos al público.

Yusuke trago duro, habían cosas que mejor nunca saber.

\- No debería decirle esto al detective espiritual pero si pretende capturar a los representantes de esta tradición, debe saber que "JACK" es un acrónimo de los nombres reales de las personas a las que tendrá que buscar. Mi nombre verdadero también está allí, descubra cual es.

.

* * *

.

En el Mundo Espiritual, Ogri corría por los pasillos del castillo para llegar a la oficina de su jefe, con cuidando de no tropezarse en su maratón y no arrugar la tan importante carta que llevaba para él.

Al entrar a la oficina estrepitosamente, Koenma no tardo en reprenderlo por su entrada sin ceremonia.

\- ¡Cuida tus modales al abrir esa puerta!

\- ¡Señor Koenma, es urgente!

Él se acercó a su escritorio y le tendió una misiva. El príncipe la tomo con el ceño de quien teme algo malo. Una vez en sus manos, la desdoblo ante sus ojos y comenzó a leer.

\- ... ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Ogri, ¿Quién mando esta carta?!

\- Mire atrás, mire atrás- pidió el ogro, igualmente nervioso.

Koenma se fijó en el revés del papel y encontró una firma muy peculiar. Jamás, jamás se imaginó que ese día llegaría.

\- Esta firma. ¿Que está tramando ese hombre?

Raras veces se podía ver a Koenma tan serio.

\- Llama a las Fuerzas Especiales.

\- Señor, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Haz lo que digo! Si es cierto lo que está escrito, debemos sacar a Yusuke y a los demás de allí.

\- ¿Yusuke?- Ogri se perdió- ¿No estaban él y sus amigos buscando a Yukina? ¿A dónde fueron, señor Koenma?

Koenma estrujo la carta con un sentimiento de rencor.

\- Así que fueron, ellos fueron...a ese espantoso lugar. Al Oeste del Makai. ¡Dile a cada miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales que vaya ahora mismo!

\- ¿El Oeste del Makai? ¡Señor, no tenemos jurisdicción allí!- le recordó Ogri, temiéndose lo peor.

\- El permiso ya no vale, Ogri. ¡Hay que ir a Subastas de Jack de inmediato!

Ogri lo miro hito a hito.

\- ¡¿"Subastas de Jack"?!

.

* * *

.

Últimamente, cada pequeña cosa que Hiei hacia lo sorprendía.

\- Listo- El demonio de fuego no tuvo ninguna desvergüenza en sonreír con satisfacción, guardándose la espada, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de sufrimiento del guardia- Este engendro si me calmo.

\- Hiei...

No había palabras que decir, de todas formas el mitad korrine no las escucharía.

No fue un acto de piedad que Hiei abriera las jaulas y destrozara las cadenas de los rehenes poco después de derrotar a Monosuke, tampoco lo fue el vil acto de cortarle las manos.

 _"Quédense con él"_ fue lo primero que ofreció el Jaganshi a los prisioneros para que no perdieran ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre su torturador. Así fue como el guardia recibió su merecido de aquellos a los que había torturado por años.

Antes de dejar a su víctima en disposición de los vengadores, Hiei le quito su chaqueta hecha de cuero de monstruo.

\- ¿Hiei?- Kurama recibió el abrigo que le arrojo, atónito por su gentileza, aunque reconocía que su ropa sí se veía desgastada y quemada por todo lo sucedido.

\- Esta sucia y tiene su sangre, pero no es momento de quejarte- Hiei puso su atención en la puerta por la que entraron- Yo me adelantare.

El demonio se esfumo, dejando una sombra.

Los gritos del guardia Monosuke aumentaban. Ignorando ese espectáculo horroroso, Kurama se puso de pie mientras se cubría con la chaqueta, midiendo que hacer. Toda la prisión subterránea era un caos, era cuestión de tiempo a que todo el mundo se enterara de la infiltración. Iniciar una revuelta para ganar tiempo era la mejor opción válida.

\- Muy bien- Se decidió.

Estaba listo para empezar su movimiento cuando oyó una llamada.

\- ¿Demonio zorro?

Kurama se detuvo.

Reconocía la voz, la tenía en algún lugar de su memoria. Volvió e inspecciono otra vez la jaula donde habían retenido a la Yukina verdadera. A la derecha de esta se situaba otra mazmorra, encerrando a otro prisionero.

\- ¿Me conoce?

El ocupante se hallaba al fondo en la oscuridad antes de verle la cara. Desnutrido, el brazo diestro completamente vendado y diferente a como lo recordaba.

\- ¿Tu... también estas aquí?

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¿Tu... también estas aquí?

Kurama se sorprendía cada minuto. ¿Es que acaso los bandidos de ahora eran tan atrevidos y poderosos que lograban vencer a tipos como el para llevarlos a la subasta?

\- Velo por ti mismo. He estado aquí seis meses. Para darme un castigo me destrozaron este brazo- Se acarició el brazo derecho, asqueado por la venda hedionda- No es la gran cosa, me recupero rápido. Dicen que tengo potencial para venderme a buen precio.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Kurama se exalto. Viendo eso, escuchando eso...Solo le recordaba lo cruel y estúpido que había sido. ¡El, bandidos como Youko, eran los proveedores de ese circo perverso! Gracias a él, tuvieron gente para torturar, vender y matar sin asco. Cuando Youko alcanzó la fama, muchos hicieron lo mismo. Todo lo que estaba pasando fue aporte suyo.

\- Yo. Yo fui parte de esto...también vendí a mi especie a este pedazo de infierno.

Su respiración se aceleró y busco apoyo en la pared.

\- ¿Estás pasando por un complejo de moral? No hagas eso, es vergonzoso.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

\- Ahora, ayuda al Maestro del Jagan. Salva a esta gente y a esa niña.

Kurama subió la cara, todavía bajo los efectos de la culpa y la vergüenza.

\- ¿Viste a Yukina?

\- Fue mi vecina. Cuando los guardias no la acechaban, me contaba su situación.

Kurama lo examino atentamente. No desconfiaba de él, solo no podía creerlo. ¿Hiei se había hecho amigo de un antiguo contrincante? ¿Realmente era Bui, el único sobreviviente del equipo Toguro, al que veía cara a cara? ¿Ese gigante con gran fuerza y resistencia que logro devolverle el Dragón Oscuro a Hiei? ¿Él también fue capturado? Sonaba imposible.

\- ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?- Al preguntar eso, Kurama recordó la actitud de Bui en la única ocasión que le conoció, el Torneo de Artes Marciales Oscuras, y se dio cuenta que hablaba por más tiempo, que no todas sus respuestas eran monosílabos y que su cara rígida de antaño traía una pizca de simpatía.

\- Se aprovecharon cuando fui a descansar, luego de entrenar- Resumió la cosa con disgusto- Los bandidos de ahora no tienen honor. Y lo que están haciendo es peor.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Kurama uso la manga de la chaqueta para abrir la reja de Bui, aun cubierta por pergaminos.

\- Quieren a todos los demonios de renombre aquí. A los bandidos también. Quieren retenerlos para capturarlos.

\- ¿Reunir a los demonios poderosos?

\- Zorro, escúchame con atención. Ellos quieren al Maestro del Jagan.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No solo a él. Quieren al Detective Espiritual, al humano que gano el Torneo, tu otro amigo- Refiriéndose a Kuwuabara- Te quieren a ti, a todos los competidores, sean ganadores o perdedores.

\- ¿Para tenernos de prisioneros? Eso es ser muy presuntuoso. Por más hábiles que sean los cazadores no podrán con todos.

\- Para mí, es por vanidad. Quieren montar la subasta más memorable de la historia con todos los youkai de fama.

\- ¿Y cómo piensan reunir a esos demonios de élite aquí?

\- Esa es la cuestión. ¿Porque esa chica estaba aquí?- Bui salió de su cautiverio, estirando los brazos- ¿Valía la pena secuestrar a una korrine en el Ningenkai y romper las nuevas reglas del Makai? ¿Te diste cuenta?

El pelirrojo quedo impresionado de la información que le otorgaba. Ser un rehén tenía sus beneficios, sabía todo del interior.

\- ¿Quieren que seamos su próxima mercancía?

\- ¿Quien dijo que los tomaran de prisioneros? Quieren usarlos.

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- He oído cosas.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de conspiración?

Kurama analizo la situación con rapidez. Con espanto, entendió lo que estaba pasando. Yusuke, Hiei, el, Kuwuabara, Yukina y su secuestro, los prisioneros de diferente categoría, Gran Apostador, Bui y "Subastas de Jack"... _Todo_.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto...- Kurama por poco se olvida de su alrededor.

\- La subasta ya comenzó. Se llevaron a la korrine para el segundo tiempo. Tradicionalmente deben presentarla a última hora. El equipo Urameshi ha agitado las aguas por aquí.

\- No, quien haya hecho esto lo organizo todo…El culpable quería que nos presentáramos, nos arrastraron a este lugar para ser parte de su plan. ¡Caímos en su trampa, otra vez!

\- Mejor apresúrate- Apremio Bui- Ve con tus compañeros, cuida de él.

\- ¿Te refieres a Hiei? A él no lo tendrán. Nadie puede.

\- ¿Conoces a Gran Apostador?- A Kurama le tembló el labio inferior y cerro las manos en un puño, gestos suficientes para que el guerrero entendiera que si le conocía y que, como todos, le debía algo- Entonces, sabes que es peligroso. Asegúrate que no se fije en él.

\- ¿Gran Apostador planeo todo esto?

\- No lo sé- Los prisioneros dieron un grito de guerra, empujándose para salir cuando aparecieron los oficiales- Todavía queda gente en otras habitaciones.

\- ¿Hay más?- Kurama sintió amargor en la garganta, apenado.

\- Yo me encargare de ellos. Antes de irte, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Por supuesto.

Kurama dejo sus resentidos pensamientos para mirar a Bui, que era mucho más alto que él. No sabía si confiarle la vida de los rehenes pero tampoco se imaginaba que él como guerrero abandonaría a la gente que sufrió el doble que él. Además, tenía que darse prisa.

\- Dile que se lo agradezco.

Kurama parpadeo. De todo lo que se imaginó que iría a decirle esa era su última opción, es más, ni siquiera estaba en su lista de posibilidades.

\- Quiero luchar contra el Maestro del Jagan otra vez y enseñarle mis respetos haciéndome más fuerte- Bui nunca fue más expresivo- Hazle saber eso.

\- ¿Es por qué él te dejo vivir?

\- No. Porque él me dio un motivo.

Kurama quiso preguntarle porque le encargaba aquel mensaje y no se lo decía en persona cuando Bui rompió un panel que develo una salida secreta, ya que la única entrada estaba colmada de muchedumbre.

\- Ve por aquí, es una vía rápida al escenario. Los guardias la usan para ahorrar tiempo- explico, instándole a usar la salida- Alcánzalo.

Kurama entro al pasadizo, dudando al principio. Se dio la media vuelta hacia Bui para darle las gracias.

\- Vete- Pero el hombre le subió la voz, demandante.

Una vez que la figura del zorro se perdió en la oscuridad más allá de la cárcel, una mueca mal fruncida cruzo por su cara.

\- Tú tampoco me agradas. No olvides mi mensaje.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En el segundo tiempo de la subasta ocurrió lo que Kuwuabara jamás quiso ver; Yukina salió al escenario, entera y real.

Dos guardias la acompañaban, sin mostrar lastima por sus muñecas encadenadas de pesado acero y ofudas pegados a su kimono. A Kuwuabara le indigno horrores verla así. Él grito y ella tembló del pánico al ser expuesta, ridiculizada ante los ojos perversos, antes de oír su voz.

\- ¡Kazuma-san!

Desde el palmo especial de Gran Apotador, Yusuke estaba listo para rescatar a la princesa de hielo con Botan, quien ya había hecho aparecer su remo volador. En el piso bajo, el público continuaba examinando a la korrine con ojo crítico.

\- ¡Yukina, aguanta! ¡Voy por ti!

Cualquiera supondría que Kuwuabara, después de pasar casi dos horas atrapado dentro de la empalagosa masa que le retenía, no se liberaría por si solo pero el equipo Urameshi ya había visto que Kuwuabara aumentaba su fuerza gracias por ver a Yukina en peligro y esta vez no fue la excepción. En cuestión de medio minuto fue libre de la prisión de goma para ir a por su verdadero amor.

\- Interesante- murmuro Gran Apostador, sonriendo ligeramente.

Sin falta, los guardias bajaron para parar a Kuwuabara y él los hizo a un lado a puño limpio.

\- ¡Kazuma...!

Kuwuabara vio a la chica y se sorprendió. Alrededor de Yukina chispeaban bolas de energía que la golpearon, aplicándole descargas que la hacían soltar gritos de dolor.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a Yukina, miserables?!

Kuwuabara miro con odio a los guardias, al público, al anfitrión de cabeza gigante, un odio que solo se comparaba con la depravación de todos esos seres juntos. El volvió a ver a Yukina, dándose cuenta que esos raros poderes eran producidos por una larga cuerda que se extendía fuera del escenario. Sus ojos siguieron la cuerda mágica, muy parecida a un látigo hecho puramente de energía, y entre la tribuna encontró nada menos que a Booshi.

\- ¿Puedes ver mi Látigo Four/Four?- Saludo arrogante- Pocos pueden, detective humana con sensibilidad espiritual.

\- ¡Deja a Yukina en paz! Ya la trajiste aquí y continuas torturándola...- se quejó Kuwuabara, odiando como nunca a ese tipo.

\- No la dejare ir hasta que alguien la compre.

\- ¡Maldito!

\- Creo que ya es hora de entrar en escena- Yusuke chasqueo sus nudillos, a punto de tirarse del balcón.

\- ¡Yusuke, espera!- El repentina grito de Botan hizo que se tambaleara peligrosamente.

\- ¡Diablos, no me grites tan cerca!

\- Eeh- Botan se froto las manos, nerviosa- Lo que pasa es que…- Apunto con su dedo a un lugar del salón- El también está aquí.

Yusuke trago seco.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Libera a Yukina, maldito chaparro!- Harto de ver a la korrine amenazada con ese látigo, creo su Espada Espíritu y corrió hacia ella.

\- No lo creo, pelmazo- Sonrió el jefe de la Banda Lavigne- ¡División Two/Two!

Estando a punto de llegar al escenario, Kuwuabara vio como el látigo se dividía en dos tiras, produciendo movimientos serpentinos entre sí, que pronto lo atraparon en el aire.

\- ¡No, bastardo!- insulto, con los pies elevados del suelo.

\- ¿Porque no jugamos? ¡Descarga Toro/Toro!

Medio estadio escucho el grito agonizante de Kuwuabara.

\- ¡Kazuma, no! ¡Kazuma!

A la altura de los reflectores de luz, el cuerpo de Hiei apareció como una gigantesca sombra tenebrosa. Todos en la subasta pudieron verlo.

\- ¡Hiei-san!- Yukina abrió los ojos, pasmada.

Hiei salto justo cuando le arrojaron una bola de yoki que tenía por objetivo su cabeza, que logro eludirlo con un veloz movimiento que nadie vio.

\- ¿Sigues vivo, inmundo animal?- Hiei entrecerró los ojos fastidiado, antes de tocar tierra.

\- ¿A quién le hablas, enano?- Kazuma se hizo oír en el aire, dañado por las descargas eléctricas.

\- Hnn. Siempre supe que estabas en las nubes.

Kuwuabara sintió un poder demoníaco que amenazaba a su compañero. El peligro pertenecía a un hombre volador. No estaba volando en realidad, sus piernas desplegaban energía yoki para elevarse del suelo.

\- Ya veo- mascullo Hiei- Te revivieron a base de yoki robado. Un truco del viejo negocio.

\- ¡Quítate de allí! ¿Que no ves que...?

El demonio impacto contra Hiei.

Cuando Kuwuabara abrió los ojos que cerro por inercia, Hiei retenía el golpe de aquel demonio con una sola mano. Para esclarecer la duda, el "hombre volador" era Koros, "el Matador".

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- grito Yusuke, desconcertado porque la banda Lavigne estuviera allí.

\- ¿No ve que todos los cazadores de recompensas y bandidos de importancia comienzan a aparecer para el gran final, joven detective?

\- ¿El gran final? ¿Quiere emboscarnos?

\- Solo hice lo que un inversionista haría en momentos de crisis. "Subastas de Jack" cerrara sus puertas con un último gran espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Desde su puesto, Kuwuabara vio que el "el hombre volador" comenzaba a echar humo, no, no era humo, era un flujo de yoki que aumentaba en densidad mientras luchaba con el Jaganshi, este cada vez más cabreado.

\- No tengo tiempo...- rugió el pelinegro, furibundo- ¡Para perderlo contigo!

Hiei hizo una maniobra que solo su cuerpo pequeño y ligero podía ejecutar sin falla y pateo la cabeza de Matador con tanta fuerza que lo desprendió de su cuello.

Yukina grito de horror.

Su hermano secreto recogió la cabeza del suelo y metió los dedos dentro de los ojos de su rival caído. Hurgando en la cuenca retina, Hiei sustrajo un pedazo de metal, muy parecido a un chip.

\- Vaya, lo encontró- Halago Gran Apostador, impresionado.

\- ¿Qué es eso que le saco?- pregunto Yusuke, asqueado al ver a su amigo hacer eso.

\- Sin ese dispositivo, el cuerpo del difunto es incapaz de volver a moverse. Veras, es como quitar una carta de una baraja. El juego no tiene sentido si el cuerpo pierde esa pieza y tu colega descubrió el truco muy fácil.

Su breve existencia acabo tan pronto como empezó; Koros desprendió humo hasta que solo quedaron cenizas, muriendo definitivamente.

\- ¡Koros!- Booshi gimió, angustiado. Siempre habían usado ese truco para salvar a su amigo y el Jaganshi lo arruino todo, esta vez para siempre. Los Lavigne nunca se preocuparon de verdad por Matador porque sabían que recuperando su cuerpo podían revivirlo las veces que hiciera falta.

Hiei aumento su ira al quemar el chip sin piedad.

\- ¡No, eso no!

\- ¿Lo rompió?- Gran Apostador se inclinó para adelante para observar mejor, interesado- Debe odiar estos trucos baratos; lo entiendo.

\- Desata a la korrine si quieres vivir.

\- Ni creas. ¡División Six/Six!

El látigo se multiplico en una docena, seis a cada extremo. Como serpientes, intentaron capturar a Hiei. El desfundo su espada y el choque de energía fue tal que las cuerdas se alejaron, indispuestas a continuar.

\- Me late que voy a bailar con un toro- Musito Sombrero, atónito que su ataque no hubiese surtido efecto.

Yusuke sabía que si intervenía solo complicaría más las cosas; Hiei no estaba de su mejor humor para recibir ayuda.

Sintió una presencia. La figura de Fanfarrón se materializaba lentamente en el aire. Recordó lo que le contó Cuerdas sobre las habilidades de cada miembro del equipo. No sería bueno que Isho interfiriera. Subiéndose a las gradas, se lanzó a por Isho antes que este supiera que lo atrapo. En su afán de liberarse, a Fanfarrón no le quedo de otra que golpearle en la frente, esto a Yusuke no le dolió en absoluto pero sintió algo muy raro. Vio cosas extrañas y se sintió liviano, libre, igual que como cuando estuvo muerto.

Oportuna, Botan les dio en la cabeza con su remo a los dos. Fanfarrón vio colores antes de desmayarse y Yusuke se quejó del dolor.

\- ¡Yusuke, despierta, no te dejes engañar!

\- ¡Botan, maldita...! ¿Qué clase de ayuda fue esa?

-¿Estas despierto?

\- Serás…

\- ¿Donde esta Isho cuando se lo necesita?- Se preguntó Booshi, evadiendo uno de los golpes de fuego de Hiei.

Kuwuabara noto que debía hacer algo antes que Yukina viera como su héroe a ese enano. Trato de sacudirse entre las cuerdas de energía, que le daban una descarga de yoki cada vez que lo intentaba. En eso, descubrió algo importante.

El látigo mágico tenía un defecto, solo una de sus cuerdas era la verdadera y esa era la que tenía Sombrero.

Kuwuabara no perdió tiempo e invoco su Espada Espíritu. Observando a su objetivo, encontró el momento perfecto para probar su teoría; le dio un estoque a Sombrero, específicamente donde su cinturón llevaba un pequeño indicio de látigo que pocos podían ver.

Hiei paro el combate, rabioso por la interrupción. La estrategia del pelinaranja acabo en éxito cuando las cuerdas que tenían lo retenían tanto a él como a Yukina perdieron su potencia, liberándolos. Kuwuabara estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de la forma más ridícula posible, pero ante los ojos de su bello amor su cuerpo respondió de manera magistral antes que el látigo desapareciera. Yukina no pudo ver su galantería porque ante la presión del látigo mágico en sus músculos estaba exhausta, tocando el piso de rodillas.

\- ¡Kazuma!- gimió ella, alegre de verlo ileso.

\- ¿Cómo estas Yukina? ¿No estas herida?

\- La verdad... Estoy feliz de ser libre.

Su sonrisa cautivo a Kuwuabara, causándole un furioso sonrojo.

\- Por supuesto. Nunca dudes que yo siempre...

\- ¡Kuwuabara!- grito Yusuke, desde su lugar- ¡Deja de hacerte el macho y huyan de aquí!

\- Cierto- Omitiendo el insulto, supo que le llevaba razón- ¡Oye, enano, te dejo a ese!- Kuwuabara no supo porque Hiei lo miraba como si quisiera degollarlo- Ey, ¿Porque me miras así?

\- ¡Oh, no, eso sí que no!- Clamo Booshi, tomando un azote ordinario de su cintura. En un segundo, lo convirtió en un vergajo largo y chispeante de yoki- ¡Vuelvan aquí, ganado!- Amenazo a la korrine y Kuwuabara, quien se puso delante de ella para protegerla- ¿Con que tu primero? ¡Aguántate, cara de caballo!

Hiei alzo su espada. No quería cuidarle la espalda a ese imbécil, pero tampoco debió humillarse por ayudarlo pues un imprevisto evento dejo a todos congelados.

\- ¡Al ataque!

Una voz sacudió el estadio entero, igual que un anuncio de guerra.

La voz pertenecía a nada menos que a Tooya.

Para asombro de todos, el fue el primero de docenas de demonios que le siguieron, irrumpiendo en el escenario y destrozándolo todo.

Se alzó un escándalo increíble.

\- ¡Son los prisioneros!- gritaron los cazarecompensas que reconocieron a sus presas, que esta vez venían por sus vidas. Ellos están tan llenos de adrenalina y deseosos de venganza que el cansancio, la desnutrición y el maltrato fueron pormenores que compensaron en la batalla. Sin pausa, salieron como locos.

Se levantó una pelea entre el público, los cazarecompensas y los prisioneros.

\- Esto es una locura...- Botan se cubrió la boca, horrorizada por el subido nivel de salvajismo.

\- ¡Al fin empezó la acción!- Celebro Yusuke.

\- Veo que los planes cambiaron...- suspiro Gran Apostador, observando aquel caos con serenidad- No está mal.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Esto no debe estar pasando!- Reclamaba Booshi con odio, sin saber a quién atacar por la muchedumbre en su camino, a veces empujándolo por culpa de su estatura.

-...No lo puedo creer- comento Kuwuabara, impresionado.

\- Kazuma. ¿Habían tantos prisioneros como yo?- Se lamentó Yukina, al borde las lágrimas.

\- ¡Yukina, por favor, no te angusties! ¡Vámonos!- La tomo de la mano para correr lo más lejos posible de allí.

Booshi vio ese intento de escape y enlisto el mejor ángulo para usar su vergajo cuando sintió algo rodeando su cintura, inmovilizándolo. Un látigo verde con espinas a punto de cerrársele por su cintura.

\- Si lo intentas, te parto en dos.

Kurama miro con decisiva amenaza a Booshi.

\- Eres tú, viejo ídolo.

\- ¿Que se siente estar en tu propia trampa?- Ironizo, un petulante brillo dorado saltaba de sus ojos.

Ya con los pies en el escenario, Hiei reconoció el tono de esa voz, impresionado por el desprecio puesto en ella.

\- Siempre llegas a tiempo, ¿no, Hiei?- le sonrió, como si no estuviera jugando con la vida de alguien en sus manos.

El atropello aumentaba de volumen en forma de bullicio y los ataques de energía combinados hacían estruendo en el espacio cerrado que cada vez se hacía más pequeño. Cada demonio buscaba pelear o defenderse, pocos trataban de huir.

\- ¡Allá esta, arriba!- Yusuke apunto con dedo indecoroso al lugar desde donde estuvo observando los hechos, donde Gran Apostador seguía presente.

\- ¡Es el!- grito Tooya, incrédulo.

Y no solo él.

\- ¿Ese es...?

\- No puede ser. ¿Está aquí?

\- Nos está viendo desde su palmo presuntuoso, el maldito.

\- No cabe duda, es el.

\- ¡Gran Apostador!

Pronto, miles de ojos se fijaron en un solo punto: Gran Apostador.

El susodicho los contemplo a todos con una palma bajo su mentón, con un acostumbrado temple de quien es el centro de atención.

\- Por favor, continúen- Pidió, con voz neutra.

Un silencio lleno de tenso sacudió a "Subastas de Jack".

Un segundo después, un unánime grito de odio arraso.

\- ¡Tontos, no vayan! ¡Es muy poderoso!

\- ¡Debemos vengarnos! ¡Él nos puso aquí!

\- Oye- Hablo Yusuke, sin entender el ajetreo que se armó- Yo también quiero darle una paliza a ese tipo.

\- Urameshi, no te conviene- le detuvo Tooya, temblándole la voz- Él es peligroso. Meterse con él es un suicidio.

\- Me he enfrentado a muchos que...

\- Él iba a ser el rey del Makai- Yusuke se paralizo al oír ese dato- Así es, es tan fuerte como tu padre o Mukuro. Te lo repito de nuevo, ¡no te involucres con el!

Yusuke quedo impactado. ¿Un tipo así, igual de fuerte que su padre?

\- Tooya tiene razón- Botan se presentó encima de su remo- Él fue elegido para ser rey hace mucho tiempo, solo que rechazo el cargo.

Algunos con capacidad para volar fueron los primeros en aproximarse a Gran Apostador pero acabaron siendo repelidos por un campo de fuerza. Otros youkai subieron desesperados por los muros para alcanzarlo, aunque pronto sufrieron las mismas consecuencias.

\- Van tras Gran Apostador- Murmuro Kurama, viendo el suceso- No los culpo, los cazadores solo hacían su trabajo, él fue quien los mando a cazar.

\- ¿Y que, viejo ídolo? ¿Te molesta, te indigna, te avergüenza? ¡Esta es la esencia de los verdaderos demonios!

\- Lo sé… Lo sabemos- Hablo por Hiei y el, sin mostrar flaqueza en su agarre.

\- ¡Todos somos despreciables!

Sombrero se echó a reír.

\- ¡Tu, maldito!

Hiei resoplo al oír la irritante voz de Kuwuabara. ¿Y que pretendía hacer ahora ese espantajo?

El pelinaranja fue el primero en acercarse realmente a Gran Declamador por detrás. Había usado la ruta convencional del edificio; subiendo pisos.

 _"Idiota",_ murmuro Hei en su mente, al no ver a Yukina se preocupó. La busco y encontró a salvo, sobre el remo de Botan.

\- Miserable bastardo- escupió Kuwuabara- Por tu culpa, Yukina fue secuestrada. ¡Y miles de esos demonios también! ¿Cómo pueden hacerse eso entre ustedes?

\- ¿Necesito una razón?- Gran Apostador se levantó de su silla con elegancia y lentitud frente al muchacho, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa- Muy bien. Mi razón para todo esto es...Porque **es un negocio.**

Kuwuabara observo al demonio con creciente odio, aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente. ¿Un " _negocio_ "? ¿Esa era su respuesta para tanto dolor, la miseria de esa gente y su calamidad? Era cínico, repudiable, asqueroso, el horror en persona.

\- ¡Tienes una cabeza muy retorcida! Puedo ver un alma oscura en ese hoyo de tus ojos, llenos de porquería.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Gran Apostador chasqueo los dedos, dejando caer el campo de fuerza- Entonces, enséñame lo que es un alma pura.

Kuwuabara no pudo más. Su cuerpo tembló de ira fija y su poder se expandió a sus manos, explotando en un grito de desprecio absoluto.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Kuwuabara!- Se hizo oír Botan, temiendo lo que fuera a pasar.

\- Esto va mal. Un humano se atreve a desafiar al jefe- Booshi quedo impresionado. Nunca paso algo semejante.

En vez de defenderse o hacer algún movimiento, Gran Apostador mantuvo sus manos tras la espalda, la mirada pasiva y el rostro calmado. No fue por imprudencia, sino por predicción.

Porque el ataque de Kuwuabara nunca llego.

\- ¿Que...que me pasa?

Se esforzó y trato de moverse. Lo tenía tan cerca, a un paso de su espada de energía, tanto que el daño seria certero y brutal, sin poder mover la espada por más que intentara.

\- ¿Que me has hecho?

\- No es la primera vez que nos vemos- le comunico el youkai- _"No podrás lastimarme"._ Veo que tu cuerpo lo recuerda.

-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!- No era solo su cuerpo, su voluntad estaba bloqueada- ¡Libérame!

El rubio no respondió y Kuwuabara opto por deshacer su espada para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Su mano ni siquiera lo toco. El puño quedo en el aire, inmóvil como el resto de su cuerpo ante el demonio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kuwuabara?- Se preguntaron sus amigos y compañeros, viéndolo desde lejos.

Kurama fue el único que entendió lo que estaba pasando y se volvió a Hiei con apremio.

\- ¡Debemos irnos! Gran Apostador está usando su hipnotismo.

\- ¿Y eso que?- Hiei se sorprendió de su enérgico grito, tanto que libero a Booshi de su enredadera. Era inusual ver a Kurama tan ansioso- Ningún hipnotismo funciona en mi- A propósito dejo a su Jagan brillar, recordándole que con aquel implante era libre de cualquier tipo de sugestión.

\- Hiei, escúchame. Si no nos vamos de aquí pronto...

De pronto, Yusuke grito "Reigan".

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Hiei, escúchame. Si no nos vamos de aquí pronto...

Su voz fue cortada por los presentes que vociferaron cuando Kuwuabara fue arrojado de lo alto para impactar con la pared. Su espalda se deslizo dejando una marca, como si hubiera peleado con Toguro el Menor.

\- ¡Kuwuabara!- Yusuke olvido la cautela y sus manos se pusieron en forma para disparar.

\- ¡No lo hagas!- pidió Tooya, con tensa voz.

Yusuke hizo oídos sordos a los consejos y disparo.

\- ¡Cúbranse!- grito Tooya, creando una pared de hielo para protegerse a él y a los otros.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Yukina!- Ella asintió y Botan maniobro su remo para escapar.

\- Yu...Yukina- Kuwuabara se sintió impotente. Por suerte para él, el ninja expandió su poder para protegerlo de la futura exposición de poderes.

\- ¡Hiei!- Kurama no supo de donde salió el impulso, solo se lanzó sobre el pelinegro y ambos dieron con el suelo de espalda.

El ataque a Gran Apostador arraso.

Un segundo después, el Reigan de Yusuke exploto en fragmentos de energía espiritual, repartiéndose en cientos de pedazos a cualquier dirección.

\- ¡Pero que…!

Igual que una lluvia en el cielo, las estrellas explosivas cayeron estrepitosamente dentro del estadio. Tooya tuvo que reforzar sus escudos de hielo. Para mala suerte muchos presentes resultaron heridos o tocaron la muerte al instante.

\- ¡Kurama, quítate!

Hiei jalo a Kurama de su rojiza cabellera y lo volcó al otro lado para defenderse del bombardeo, que continuo unos minutos más hasta que se acabó la tragedia.

\- Eso estuvo cerca...- murmuro Tooya, lamentándose de las perdidas en su turno.

\- Ese miserable, ¡Uso mi ataque en mi contra!- Yusuke se hizo una furia.

\- Yukina- balbuceaba Kuwuabara- Ojala estés bien.

\- Kurama, ¿Sigues vivo?

\- Estoy bien. Gracias por cubrirme, Hiei.

\- Veo tanto desastre- Dijo una voz, oyéndose como si usase un amplificador- No debí llamar a las Fuerzas Espirituales si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría.

\- ¿Que está diciendo ese tipo ahora?- Yusuke busco al dueño de esa voz- ¡Aparece, maldito! ¡Ven, da la cara!

Gran Apostador se hizo presente, flotando a la altura del techo. No había ni un solo rasguño en su indumentaria, un escudo protector que rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- Debo admitir que verlos por debajo de mi es divertido- murmuro Gran Apostador para el público bajo sus zapatos, animado por las miradas que le lanzaban.

\- ¡Cállate!- Alguien lo ataco con bolas de energía, pero el escudo lo absorbió como si nada.

\- ¡No, este lugar se demolerá si continúan atacando!- Demando Tooya, alterado.

Gran Apostador hizo una mueca tediosa, recibiendo los ataques que pronto se hicieron pedazos y regresaron con sus dueños e inocentes. Yusuke tomo protección en uno de los muros de hielo que Tooya creaba sin cesar. En uno, estaba Kuwuabara y aprovecho para preguntarle que le había pasado.

\- El...Él le hizo algo a mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te lavo la cabeza, que te hizo?

\- ¡No lo sé!- Kuwuabara estaba abatido- No puedo combatir contra alguien al que no puedo tocar.

\- Kuwuabara...- Yusuke no solía ver esa actitud perdedora de su amigo con regularidad. Aparto la vista, era lamentable verlo así- Maldición, ¿Quién diablos es ese?

\- Hiei- Kurama paro a su compañero antes que diera el paso para iniciar una contienda- No lo hagas. Te destrozara.

A Hiei le sorprendió el temor en su voz.

\- ¿Y qué propones?

\- Debemos salir. Todos, hay que huir.

A distancia, Kurama le hizo señas a Tooya. Ambos se estaban de acuerdo con que la retirada era su mejor opción para sobrevivir, nadie deseaba perder la libertad a manos de Gran Apostador. Este pareció darse cuenta de sus planes de escape y apunto al pecho de Yusuke. El moreno salto para atrás, alarmado.

\- Detective, ¿No desearía unirse a mí?

Yusuke tuvo que mirar a Gran Apostador un minuto entero para darse cuenta que no bromeaba, quedándose perplejo. Cuando logro despabilarse, Yusuke le enseño su desprecio absoluto.

\- Ni de chiste. Me recuerdas a un hombre que conocí. Se llamaba Sakyo y era un retorcido como tú.

\- Ese es un error, detective. Nadie se compara conmigo- Miro a Yusuke por un rato, como intentando doblegarlo con su mirada de plomo, hasta que se dio cuenta que nada lo haría inclinarse por el- Ya veo. Ni su sangre Masoku esta tentada.

\- Escúchame bien, empresario de porquería. Seré lo que soy pero tengo bien claro lo que es ser un demonio de verdad y eso nadie me lo quita.

\- Me asombra tu determinación. Te respeto por eso, lamento mucho si ofendí tu orgullo- Admitió el demonio, descendiendo a cuatro metros del suelo- Pero no es momento de pelear. Mi deseo pronto se cumplirá.

De pronto, Yusuke escucho gritos de ansiedad.

\- ¡Todos, salgan!- Era Tooya, apurado- Ya, ya, ¡Salgan! ¡Kuwuabara-san, sujétate de mí! …Oye, ¿Estás seguro que puedes levantarte?

\- ¡Soy un hombre, puedo levantarme solo!- Se quejó el pelinaranja, arqueando la espalda de dolor. Una lágrima acabo por resbalar de sus mejillas.

\- Hiei, vámonos- pidió Kurama, a punto de jalarlo del brazo cuando se le apartó de manera brusca.

\- Yo me quedo aquí.

Gran Apostador se peinó su flequillo.

\- Todos, ¿Podrían quedarse quietos? Por favor- El montón hizo lo que creyo mejor; la mayoría intento huir aterrada, otros se quedaban en el lugar, curiosos y estúpidamente valientes para ver qué haría Gran Apostador ante semejante falta de respeto- ¿Porque no son educados y se quedan quietos?

Viendo que no había remedio, levanto ambos brazos a sus costados y los observo sin rastro de sonrisa.

\- ¡Expansión de poder, nivel tres! ¡Parálisis, once millas!

Yusuke abrió por completo los ojos.

Hiei gruño.

Kurama se amilano.

Kuwuabara cayó al suelo.

Estaban, estaban...

Yusuke sudo frió, con la pose de su Reigan a medio ejecutar. Su alrededor estaba igual; nadie se movía. Los que hace unos instantes estaban saltando quedaron paralizados, igual que los que iban a tropezar o defenderse.

Fue un poder expansivo y brutal. Kurama apenas pudo mover la cabeza para ver el escenario. No se trataba de una habilidad dolorosa para las víctimas, aun conservaban la vista y la audición, pero no podía mover ni los dedos de los pies.

Kuwuabara, bueno él abrazaba el suelo. En su cabeza le creció un chichón y se desmayó.

 _"Esta clase de poder no es natural. Ha detenido el movimiento de cada youkai aquí adentro",_ medito Hiei con rabia. Como ansiaba tomar su katana y terminar con el problema, sus manos apenas le respondían para llevar a cabo su deseo.

 _"¿Este es...es el poder un rey?",_ se encontró pensando Yusuke, perplejo.

 _"Nada de esto se ve bien",_ reflexiono el kitsune, tratando de mover sus brazos detenidos en el tiempo. _"Esta habilidad debería servir con demonios inferiores, no con youkai de clase A como nosotros. ¿Qué significa esto?"_

 _"Debimos escapar cuando pudimos. El Gran Apostador es tal como dicen los rumores",_ se tensó Tooya, arrepentido de no haber salvado a más gente.

\- Cuando todos están quietos se ven... ¿"Tolerables"? Sí, tolerables.

El patrocinador de Subastas de Jack bajo de modo elegante y camino entre ellos, hablándoles sin recibir respuesta.

\- Veamos. ¿Cuál de ustedes...?

El paso de sus rehenes inmóviles, admirando el miedo y la rabia impresa en sus caras. Nadie podía hacer nada contra su maldición. Gran Apostador se tomó su tiempo observando atentamente a cada uno.

Se detuvo frente a Yusuke. _"Si hubieras aceptado mi oferta..."._ Yusuke apenas entorno los ojos del coraje, por desgracia su cuerpo no respondió a sus impulsos violentos y Gran Apostador paso de él, yendo por Kurama.

\- Antes fuiste un demonio respetable, solo que aún me debes tu cuenta- Dejo fluir su voz, antes de alejarse del kitsune y subir por las escaleras, tirando a varios estorbos de una patada. Ellos no cambiaron su posición al caer, tal como estatuas.

\- Tú eres mejor- Hiei repudio que le sonriera con simpatía- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi hermano.

Acerco su mano a la cara de Hiei. La mirada amenazadora y furiosa del demonio de fuego lo detuvo. Por alguna razón, eso encanto a Gran Apostador.

 _"¡Déjalo!"_

Sabía que era incapaz de moverse, lo que no sabía era como podía sentir perfectamente a Youko intentando emerger, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón. _"No te atrevas a tocarlo",_ oyó a Youko rabioso como nunca.

De pronto, Hiei recuperó su libertad y la capacidad de hablar.

\- No tan rápido- El comerciante previno que iba a desvainar la espada y utilizo su habilidad para atrofiarle el movimiento de los brazos- Quiero hablar de un asunto contigo.

\- Si es lo que hablaste con Urameshi, olvídalo. No me uniría a una escoria como tú.

\- ¿También te has dejado influenciar por los sentimientos? Que decepcionante. Eres el único demonio decente aquí. Te daré una oportunidad.

Hiei gruño para sí, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

\- Necesito compañía. Lo confieso, extraño la lealtad, el compañerismo, la amistad. ¿Puedo tener eso contigo?

\- ¿Qué clase de pedido es ese? Eres patético.

Miro a Hiei intensamente, acunándole el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Quiero un compañero en quien confiar, en quien valerme, que me responda y no esté siempre a mis órdenes. Sé que tienes las cualidades que busco.

Gran Apostador le enseño una fotografía, causándole gran asombro.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Para ser un demonio despiadado, tienes nobleza- Toco los mechones negros, su voz cargada de curiosidad y sutil persuasión- Eres una criatura muy interesante. Me gustaría descifrarte.

A espaldas de Gran Apostador, una multitud de demonios se libraron de la maldición. Al igual que una flor quemada que es tocada por el viento, al segundo se volvieron cenizas. Sus pobres almas de color azul pálido emergieron, cada una cargado energía demoniaca.

\- Sus almas son mías- Las mismas se balancearon alrededor de Gran Apostador- Mi naturaleza es de los pocos demonios que pueden alimentarse del espíritu de los youkai. No es un hecho bonito pero es lo que soy.

 _"El poder de Gran Apostador, ¿Es así de grande?"_ , se preguntó Tooya, desesperanzado. Contra todo ese espeluznante espectáculo, Hiei sobresalía de insensible.

\- ¿Y que con eso? ¿Pretendes comerme?

\- Te lo dije, quiero que seas mi compañero.

\- Búscate un loco con tu mismo genio.

\- ¿Prefieres convertirte en un alma bajo mi servicio?

La esencia de los entes robados se arrimaron al korrine de fuego, que probó el frió de la muerte. Esas almas lucían iguales a los fantasmas que acompañaban a Gran Apostador cuando lo vio por primera vez.

\- Hazlo, jamás cedería.

El estadio entro en conmoción. ¿Quién rechaza a Gran Apostador, el demonio más poderoso del Oeste del Makai? Ser compañero suyo era una honra, convertirse en su siervo un privilegio, estar de su parte significaba salvarse de ser un esclavo. Por anormal e insólito que parezca, por primera vez en la historia alguien le dijo que no.

\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta final?

Los ojos de Hiei hablaban por él.

Gran Apostador se inclinó a su cara, al punto que sus narices se rozaban. El espadachín bramo, malhumorado por el acercamiento.

\- Puedo darte lo que pidas, lo que desees y mucho más.

Gran Apostador lanzo la fotografía que le mostró antes a Hiei. Docenas de imágenes suyas; sus desempeños con la espada, su puesto en el equipo Urameshi, Yukina de niña, postres fríos y helado, Shigure implantándole el Jagan, Mukuro agradeciéndole por su perverso regalo, Kurama dándole la bienvenida en el cuarto de su casa. Todas las peleas que tuvo, las mejores y que más recordaba. Un collage dentro su cabeza unificada en una sola imagen.

\- Puedo dártelo todo. Te daré mi fe, te brindare eternidad.

Gran Apostador le quito la venda, descubriendo el Jagan que brillaba de color ámbar.

\- Se mío, Hiei Jaganshi.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

_._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

\- Se mío, Hiei Jaganshi.

 _"¡No, Hiei! Te está hipnotizando",_ luchaba Kurama porque le escuchase por telepatía.

Gran Apostador toco alrededor del Jagan con cariño, un clásico encantamiento para retorcerle la voluntad.

\- No. Me rehusó.

\- ¿Porque rechazas mi oferta? ¿Qué ganas con vivir en este mundo que te desprecia desde que naciste?

\- No me conoces. Cuando yo quiera, tomare lo que quiera.

\- ¿Quieres forjar tu futuro por ti mismo?

\- ¿Eres imbécil?- Hiei se lo quito de un manotazo, rompiendo el hechizo gracias a la voracidad reflejada en su corajuda mirada rojiza- ¡Yo no quiero vivir en un mundo del que no pueda aprovecharme!

El comerciante lo admiro hito a hito. Jamás escucho a alguien con un pensamiento como ese, en especial con esa impactante violencia en cada esquina de ese hermoso rostro.

\- Tú si eres especial.

Se quedaron viendo un tiempo, desafiándose en silencio.

\- ¡Atención!- Una voz aguda y sonora lleno el estadio de Subastas de Jack- ¡Fuerzas Especiales del Mundo Espiritual! ¡Salgan todos en orden, youkai!

 _"¿Fuerzas Especiales?",_ gritaron todos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué diablos?- rugió Hiei, frustrado por la interrupción.

\- Oh, ya llegaron. Por poco me olvidaba de ellos- Suspiro Gran Apostador, separándose.

\- ¡Oye!

\- No es necesario- Se volvió para mirarlo a media sonrisa- Mi plan ha triunfado- Dicho esto, giro su propia mano y otra ola de poder volvió a expandirse.

\- ¡Dios!- gimió Yusuke, recuperando su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah!- Varios youkai cayeron o se tropezaron al recuperar la voluntad de movimiento.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto a la normalidad!- Todos festejaron.

\- Hiei Jaganshi. Yo realmente quería...

\- ¡Fuerzas Especiales! ¡Todos quietos allá abajo!

\- No importa- Gran Apostador se encogió de hombros, sereno. Justo entonces, un poderoso yoki rompió el aire y atento contra el- Oh, has mostrado tu verdadera cara. ¿Finalmente vas a devolverme mi dinero?

El llamo a varias almas para que se posaran en su brazo, creando un escudo de almas, protegiendo que su piel fuera cortada por el látigo de Youko.

\- Un ladrón no debe ni las culpas.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, dejemos para después.

Ambos se miraron con curioso rencoroso, echando chispas.

De súbito, Youko agarro a Hiei del cuello y lo presiono contra su pecho.

\- ¡Él es mío!- Declaro, sus ojos dorados resplandecían de coraje y posesión.

Hiei quedo perplejo.

Gran Apostador arqueo una ceja. _"Ahora todo tiene sentido",_ confirmo al verlo.

\- ¡S-Suéltame, zorro estúpido!

\- Supongo que así debe ser- Las almas se separaron y volvieron a unir, esta vez en forma de manto blanco, elevando su cuerpo del suelo- Espero volverlos a ver pronto- Youko frunció el entrecejo, mientras su rehén trataba de deshacerse de su abrazo- Eres el único que no me debe nada, Hiei Jaganshi.

Las almas demoníacas envolvieron por completo a Gran Apostador y se consumieron con él, esfumándose del lugar.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- Yusuke llego corriendo al escenario. Apenas vio a Youko se puso nervioso- ¿Ku...Kurama? ¿Porque estás en tu forma de zorro?

\- Estaba muy indignado para aguantarme- Respondió con simpleza, irritado- Ese canalla toco de más a mi tesoro.

Yusuke no lo entendió, solo veía a Youko sujetando a Hiei con fuerza hasta que este finalmente se libró de sus agarras.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Que fue eso?

\- ¡Repito! ¡Fuerzas Especiales! ¡Ríndanse y salgan de forma ordenada!

Nadie salió de la manera sugerida, cada uno huía por su cuenta o se quedaban con Tooya; varios estaban obligados a quedarse para no agravar sus heridas. En vez de dar la cara por su negocio, los cazadores también decidieron huir. El único que no se movía de su lugar era Kuwuabara, todavía inconsciente en el piso. Ni el escándalo a su alrededor lo despertó a la realidad.

\- Como insisten...A todo esto, ¿Quién los llamo?- Quiso saber Yusuke, olvidándose del asunto de Youko- ¿No habrá sido…ese sujeto raro o sí? Fuu, estuvo diciendo cosas sin sentido todo el día. ¿Sera esto es lo que quería? ¿Destruir su propio negocio?

Yusuke hizo lo que pocas veces era capaz; pensó con seriedad, mas no le duro mucho y finalmente carraspeo con impaciencia.

\- Nah, no tengo idea. ¿Y tú, Hiei? ¿Qué te dijo? Hablo contigo bastante tiempo.

Esto incentivo a Youko a mirar sobre el hombro del demonio de fuego de forma amenazante. Hiei no se intimido para nada y chasqueo la lengua con desprecio.

\- Nada especial.

\- Oigan, debo ir a despertar a Kuwuabara- Un segundo después, varios uniformados de las Fuerzas Especiales entraron a "Subastas de Jack"- Creo que no nos libraremos de hablar sobre lo que paso aquí.

Imaginando lo fastidioso que sería aguantar el interrogatorio de esos soldados estirados, intento huir de la escena hasta que se dio vuelta y descubrió que tanto Hiei como Youko estaban fuera de su campo de visión.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen solo!

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Paso todo eso?- pregunto Botan por quinta vez, anonada- Cuando vuelva al Reikai, Koenma me va a escuchar. ¿Cómo pudo esconderme esto?

\- Tal vez fue a última hora, ya sabes, estábamos en el bar cuando descubrimos todo.

\- Todo fue tan rápido- murmuro la peliceleste, impresionada por el avance de los hechos- Al menos algo bueno salió de esto, ¿no crees?

Yusuke suspiro, sabía lo que Botan quería decir. Muchos prisioneros escaparon, otros estaban siendo interrogados contra su voluntad porque admitir ser esclavos o artículos de venta no era digno para nadie. Los de las Fuerzas Especiales quedaron especialmente nerviosos al enterarse de la fuga de Gran Apostador, al parecer tenía una gran reputación de respeto en el Rekai para que esos viejos mordieran el aire al mencionar su nombre. Los oyó decir que existía una gran probabilidad de que surgiera otro imperio clandestino por culpa de ese bastardo.

\- ¿La verdad? No estoy seguro si hemos cambiado algo por aquí.

Botan le toco el hombro, dándole apoyo.

\- Estoy segura que el Rekai se tomara esto más en serio.

\- ¡Claro que se lo tomara en serio!- Yusuke se puso de pie, rabioso- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto, años, décadas? ¿Siglos? Este es el Makai y es una porquería. ¡Jamás dejara de ser una porquería!

\- Yusuke, por favor, cálmate. Haremos un esfuerzo, el señor Koenma mandara hacer inspecciones, hablaremos con tu amigo el rey, ya no habrá más gente lastimada y-

\- No se acabara nunca- Yusuke se sintió horriblemente amargado por decir eso en voz alta.

\- ¡Pues vamos a por ellos, Urameshi!- Kuwuabara se presentó justo a tiempo, repuesto de su dolor gracias a las atenciones de Yukina- Estoy contigo. Vayamos a buscar a esos locos y hagámosles pagar por todos los que sufrieron en esta podrida subasta.

\- Kuwuabara, no te lo voy a negar pero este no es tu mundo y es mi trabajo resolver estos líos. ¿Aun así, estás seguro de unirte a la caza?

\- Lastimaron a Yukina, a Tooya, a demonios inocentes. Son cucarachas y te juro, con Yukina presente, que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para llevar a esos traficantes enfermos a su castigo o yo mismo se los daré. Hicieron demasiado daño, sigámosles el rastro antes que monten otra barbarie y atormenten a otros.

Botan miro cautivada a Kuwuabara, incluso Yukina se sintió tocada por su discurso.

Yusuke acabo por sonreír, sabiendo que no podría detenerlo por nada.

\- Entiendo, Kuwuabara. Hagámoslo.

\- ¡Así se habla! Ahora ellos serán los cazados.

Se vengaría por Yukina, por todos los inocentes que no se merecían semejante crueldad.

 _"Los atraparemos, lo juro"._

\- Todavía no veo a Kurama ni a Hiei pero seguro que estarán de acuerdo en venir.

\- Yo hablare con Tooya.

\- Es verdad, aprovecha para preguntarle de que se enteró- recomendó Yusuke, alegre porque el shinobu de hielo fuera liberado y sus amigos vinieran a buscarlo sin falta- Me encargare de sacarle información a estos soldados del Rekai y si no quieren colaborar...- Yusuke trono sus dedos al golpear ambas palmas, poniendo una mirada malévola.

\- Y luego preguntan porque eres un detective espiritual...- Suspiro Botan, adivinando que Yusuke la haría pasar un bochorno frente a las Fuerzas Espirituales.

Lejos de allí y libres del escándalo de la ahora arruinada Subasta de Jack, un Jagan fue tapado por una ofuda luego de comprobar el bienestar de su hermana a la lejanía.

\- Me voy.

\- Espera, Hiei. Primero, dime que paso. Quiero saber.

Kurama no dejaba de hostigarlo con sus preguntas…Por Kami, si tuviera que explicar cada cosa que le hizo pasar Youko cuando se apareció de la nada se sorprendería a si mismo por permitir que sucedieran.

\- Cuéntame. ¿Youko te hizo algo?

\- ¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Kurama se preguntó que habría hecho ahora su yo demoníaco para poner a Hiei tan esquivo de lo usual. Youko tendía a ser impredecible; una vez, Yusuke le contó que no lo miro ni cuando sus plantas carnívoras estaban por devorarle durante una misión.

\- Está bien, no pregunto más- Fingió rendirse, luego investigaría- A todo esto, cuando estuvimos en esa cárcel de youkai y quemaste toda la sala con tu rabia,...

\- ¿Que con eso?

Kurama dudo si decirlo o no. Bui lo había puesto de mensajero y lo único que tenía que decir era simple y concreto.

\- Apúrate.

Pero no quería decírselo a Hiei, no quería que tomase en cuenta a nadie más cuando estaban juntos así. Era curioso como descubría que compartía el rasgo de posesividad de Youko para con el demonio de fuego hasta esas alturas.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando te enfrentaste a ese guardia, el fetichista del cabello?

\- ¿El tarado ese?

\- Sí, dijiste algo como...- Tentó, haciéndose el desentendido- No sé si recuerdo bien. Hiei, ¿A ti te gusta mi cabello?

Lo hizo, nadie diría que no fue valiente. Solo existían dos probables respuestas a su hazaña: el gozo de ver a Hiei avergonzado o a un Dragón Negro hambriento.

Por fortuna, no sintió prenderse fuego.

\- ¿Hablas de esa pajarera que llevas en la cabeza? Ni sueñes que envidiaría algo así.

Hiei sonrió con burla desdeñosa y le dio la espalda.

Kurama no supo si sentirse aliviado porque lo insultara en vez de atacarlo con alguna bola de fuego. Acabo por entender que eso era lo máximo que podía pedir del Jaganshi.

\- Tienes un carácter...- susurro al viento, siguiéndole- Entiendo perfectamente porque Gran Apostador te quería a su lado, pero eso nunca será posible- Hiei se detuvo para ver a Kurama, sus ojos oscilando de verde gentil y oro austero- Tu eres nuestro compañero, Hiei. Recuérdalo.

El tono de voz que uso al hablar y esa mirada brillando con intensidad le dieron escalofríos, a veces Kurama daba miedo porque ni él sabía que sus viejas mañas de bandido seguían latentes en él.

\- Zorro pretencioso…- mascullo, indiferente.

Hiei vio el horizonte y empezó a considerar la idea de perderse una buena temporada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al fin, pudo salir.

Se abrió paso entre la maleza y la tierra, encontrándose con el paisaje desértico del Makai. Nadie estaba a la vista y no tenía que pelear, un gran alivio porque ya había gastado bastante energía con ese intento desesperado de escape. ¿Quién dice que es fácil escavar treinta kilómetros bajo tierra?

A duras penas logro huir a tiempo de las maldiciones de Gran Apostador y estaba por salir del pozo de no ser por las pisadas que oyó detrás de él.

Alguien conocido apareció.

Booshi empezó a carcajearse, dejando fluir una alegría infinita.

\- ¿Que cuentas, chava?

\- Veo que las cosas no salieron bien, patrón.

Una mano femenina fue extendida y el la tomo con confianza. Gracias a la fuerza de Timadora, salió del pozo en un santiamén. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la tierra y se sacudió la ropa sucia, hecha tirones.

\- Nunca hay quinto malo- Se dijo con falsa filosofía, acomodándose el sombrero que se trajo protegido entre la ropa- Tampoco creas que nuestra racha se termina aquí.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora, patrón?- La rubia estaba predispuesta a sus órdenes.

\- Vente conmigo, mujer. Para casos como este, siempre tengo un truco escondido.

\- Lo sigo, patrón.

\- No te me acerques tanto- Sombrero la miro con sonrojado nerviosismo- Tengo tierra hasta los calzones.

Ella se rió con malicia.

\- Mejor lo llevo a lavar, patrón, tenemos tiempo para dar la siguiente batalla.

\- Muy bien, esa es la esencia de los ladrones Lavigne. Si pudimos robar vidas y ganancia, también robaremos esta victoria y la haremos nuestra. ¡Esta gente solo ha hecho que me emocione mucho más!

A sarta de carcajadas ruidosas, Booshi y su compañera, los únicos que quedaban de su banda, se perdieron a la suerte del Makai.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Finalizado.**_

Hasta aquí llegamos y esta vez no hay continuación *(Creo, probablemente, tal vez, quizás)*, espero y lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en otra.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
